Case of Roses
by MaRi mARi 99
Summary: [CHAPTER 7 UP] Berita tentang pembunuhan berantai sedang menjadi topik hangat akhir-akhir ini. Secara tidak langsung Kuroko Tetsuna terlibat dalam salah satu pembunuhan tersebut. Tak disangka, pembunuh dengan surai scarlet dan iris heterochrome telah jatuh cinta padanya. / AkaFem!Kuro/ Req by Vey/ DLDR/ Sorry for keep you guys waiting!/
1. Chapter 1

Malam ini amat sunyi. Di langit terdapat begitu banyak awan, hingga menutupi sinar bulan yang setia menemani setiap malam.

Di malam yang amat tenang ini. Terdapat segerombolan manusia tengah berada di dalam gang sempit yang gelap.

Tampak dari jauh, mereka sedang bercakap-cakap mengenai sesuatu dengan sangat serius. Saking seriusnya, ketegangan di sekitar mereka mulai meninggi.

"Kita lakukan transaksinya. Apa kau membawa barangnya?" salah seorang dari segerombolan orang yang dibagi menjadi dua kubu tersebut bersuara. Tampangnya tampak garang bak preman-preman pinggir jalan (ato memang ya)

"Tentu saja! Dan pastikan kau bawa uangnya." Salah seorang lagi dari kubu yang berbeda sedikit meninggikan suaranya dengan nada mengejek.

"Cih, mari lakukan transaksi"

Kemudian salah seorang dari masing-masing kedua kubu tersebut maju mendekat satu sama lain sambil membawa koper.

Salah satu dari mereka membuka koper yang dibawa. Tumpukan uang sebesar 10.000 yen dalam jumlah yang sangat banyak

"Hm, boleh juga" Satu lagi dari mereka juga mulai membuka koper yang ada pada genggamannya. Di dalamnya terdapat cukup banyak bungkusan plastik berisikan bubuk putih

.

Bandar narkoba

.

"Mari lakukan" salah seorang dari mereka tampak girang setelah melihat isi koper tersebut. Mereka berjalan makin mendekat, koper yang tadi terbuka telah tertutup kembali

Saat masing-masing tangan mereka hampir meraih koper yang akan di serahkan

 _ **SYAT**_

Salah satu dari mereka kehilangan sebelah tangan. Sesuatu memotong tangannya "A.. a- a..." seorang yang tangannya terpotong hanya menandang kaget dan tak percaya pada tangannya yang sudah tergeletak tak berdaya di tanah

"Kh!? WAAAAAAA!?" yang lainnya mulai panik dengan wajah pucat. Mereka menatap ngeri pada seonggok daging di tanah yang terus mengeluarkan darah

"HWAAA!?" beberapa dari mereka mulai lari terbirit-birit, sebagian lagi berlari untuk keluar dari gang sempit tersebut

 _ **SYUT CRAAT**_

Tapi tiba-tiba beberapa dari mereka yang berada di barisan paling depan untuk keluar gang kehilangan kepala. Tubuh yang sudah tak memiliki kepala tersebut mulai jatuh tersungkur ke tanah

"I-I...INI PEMBANTAIAN!"

.

 _ **CRAASS**_

.

.

Dalam waktu beberapa detik. Sekelompok manusia yang tadinya akan melakukan transaksi narkoba, sekarang hanya tinggal daging dan darah tanpa nyawa

Tapi diantara sekumpulan daging tak bernyawa tersebut, ada seorang pria berjas _taxido_ hitam rapi dengan surai _scarlet_ dan iris _heterochrome_ berdiri tegap menatap nyalang pada jasad-jasad manusia dibawah kakinya

Kemudian meletakkan setangkai mawar merah di dekat salah satu jasad tersebut

.

.

"Hm... _Mission complete_ "

.

.

Case of Roses

Disclaimer : Kurobasu tentu saja punya Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei. Jika milik Mari, mungkin Mari sudah nggundulin Akashi sekarang (?)

Rate : M

Genre : Mistery, Crime(maybe), Romance, Hurt/comfort(maybe), little bit Humor

Pair : AkaFem!Kuro, ada nyempil KiseFem!Kuro

Summary : Mawar itu merah. Darah itu merah. Kamu itu merah. Setiap kali aku bertemu denganmu, aku pasti akan menemukan warna merah. Karena dirimu, identik dengan merah. / Berita tentang pembunuhan berantai sedang menjadi topik hangat akhir-akhir ini. Secara tidak langsung Kuroko Tetsuna terlibat dalam pembunuhan tersebut. Tak disangka, pembunuh dengan surai _scarlet_ dan iris _heterochrome_ telah jatuh cinta padanya.

Warning : Bisa jadi gore, AU, aneh, GENDERBEND, disarankan jangan ngemil saat membaca(takutnya muntah), TYPO, entah serem ato enggak, OOC, humor nyempil gakaruan, warning bisa berubah seiring chapter

.

.

.

Request fic by **Vey / Synstropezia**

.

.

Present by **MaRi mARi 99**

.

.

.

Enjoy...

.

Ditengah trotoar kota Tokyo, seorang gadis manis bersurai _baby-blue_ tengah berjalan santai ditemani sebuah buku literatur yang tak terlalu tebal pada genggamannya

Hawa keberadaannya yang sebelas-duabelas dengan makhluk astral membuatnya mudah disenggol dan terdorong kesana kemari oleh lautan manusia yang tak menyadari kehadirannya

Tapi gadis bermanik _azure_ tersebut tampak tak masalah dengan hal itu, sebab ia sudah cukup lama mengalami perlakuan sedemikian rupa berkat hawa keberadaannya. Hingga ia tetap bisa berwajah tenang karena terbiasa

Ditengah kesibukannya sendiri, tiba-tiba teman sekampusnya dengan surai kuning serta suara cempreng menyapanya dari kejauhan sambil berlari

"Kurokocchi _ohayou ssu_!" sapanya sambil menerjang gadis bersurai biru langit tersebut

"Kise- _kun_ hentikan.. Sesak" gadis bernama lengkap Kuroko Tetsuna tersebut hanya menatap teman bermanik madunya dengan datar dan menegurnya dengan nada datar juga

"Ne Kurokocchi berangkat bareng yuk!" ujar Kise Ryouta–teman Kuroko– dengan riang, sedangkan Kuroko hanya kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada buku yang sempat terabaikan dan mengangguk singkat

"Yay! Ayo _ssu_!" seru Kise sambil meninju angin dan mulai berjalan beriringan dengan Kuroko menuju kampus mereka

Suasana ramai kota Tokyo di pagi hari mengisi keheningan diantara keduanya. Kuroko yang masih asyik dengan buku literaturnya tetap tenang dan diam selama perjalanan, sedangkan Kise sedari tadi terus gelisah melirik kesana-kemari–apalagi ke Kuroko– karena tak tahan dengan suasana canggung–menurut Kise–

"Ah, Kurokocchi kamu liat berita tadi pagi tidak? Katanya terjadi pembunuhan lagi di sekitar daerah sini _ssu_ " Kise memulai topik pembicaraan untuk menghapus keheningan yang melanda

Sedangkan Kuroko hanya melirik Kise sekilas kemudian kembali fokus pada bukunya "Un, pembunuhnya belum tertangkap kan?" tebak Kuroko

"Ya _ssu_ , sungguh berbahaya sekali kan _ssu_!" ucap Kise dengan semangat, sedangkan Kuroko hanya mengangguk "Dan barang buktinya masih seperti yang ada di berita-berita sebelumnya _ssu_ , setangkai mawar merah"

Kuroko kembali melirik Kise. Ia sering dengar tentang berita itu, dan sering bertanya-tanya mengapa barang bukti yang tersisa di TKP selalu saja setangkai bunga mawar merah?

Tapi karena tak mau ambil pusing, ia sering mengabaikan hal tersebut setelah sempat memikirkannya. Akhirnya Kuroko fokus kembali pada bukunya

"Kise- _kun_ kita sudah sampai, sebaiknya aku segera ke kelasku" Kuroko mulai memasuki gerbang kampusnya, meninggalkan Kise yang masih mematung di depan gerbang karena kaget–tak menyangka kalau mereka sudah sampai di kampus–

"O-Oke _ssu_! Sampai ketemu di jam makan siang, Kurokocchi!" Kise melambai pada Kuroko yang sudah memasuki gedung kampus

Walau berada di kampus yang sama, jurusan yang berbeda membuat mereka dipisahkan kembali oleh jarak–karena kedua jurusan mereka berada di gedung kampus yang berbeda–. Kuroko berada di jurusan sastra, dan Kise berada di jurusan penerbangan. Jurusan kuroko berada di gedung utama kampus, sedangkan jurusan Kise ada di gedung barat.

Kise yang mulai risih dipandangi seperti orang aneh–karena ia belum bergerak dari tempatnya berada– mulai berjalan memasuki gedung kampus dan kelasnya

.

Sedangkan Kuroko–yang telah sampai di kelasnya– mulai mengambil duduk di kursi paling belakang di kelasnya, dan kembali sibuk dengan aktivitasnya hingga bel masuk berbunyi

.

.

–Skip :D –

Di dunia entah berantah(?) tepatnya di kantin kampus, seorang manusia yang diidentifikasi adalah seorang pemuda bersurai kelabu dengan aura suram tengah menyantap mie ramennya dengan malas sambil membaca buku keramat(?) yang setia bertengger di tangannya

Dengan hawa keberadaannya yang tak jauh berbeda dengan Kuroko, ia membaur dalam kesunyian, membuat beberapa mahasiswa yang kebetulan sedang makan di sana jadi merinding sendiri karena mendengar suara seorang menyeruput mie ramen padahal tak ada apa-apa di sana

Dan padahal–lagi– memang ada seseorang di sana, cuman mereka tidak menyadarinya

Dalam kesunyian itu pula, Kuroko Tetsuna berjalan dalam diam menuju meja tempat si pemuda bersurai kelabu berada

"Mayuzumi- _senpai_..." suara lantunan lembut bak dewi kayangan yang hampir membuat Mayuzumi itu melayang berkat bakat alami tak di inginkan mereka–hawa keberadaan tipis–

Mayuzumi Chihiro–pemuda kelabu beraura suram tadi– sedikit terlonjak, kemudian kembali berwajah datar setelah melihat kouhainya yang sedang berdiri di sebelah mejanya "Ada apa Kuroko?"

Kuroko menarik kursi yang ada di depan Mayuzumi dan duduk sambil meletakkan beberapa buku di atas meja "Bisa bantu aku untuk tugas? Aku butuh referensi." ujarnya dihadiahi sebuah anggukan datar dari Mayuzumi

"Tentu, tapi tunggu aku menghabiskan ini dulu" Mayuzumi sambil menunjuk mie ramennya yang hanya tinggal separo mangkok. Kuroko hanya mengangguk

.

.

.

Diam melanda.

.

.

Keheningan merajalela.

.

.

Hanya ada suara seruputan mie dari Mayuzumi, dan balikan kertas buku-buku dari Kuroko.

.

Mahasiswa yang sebelumnya juga sedang makan di kantin langsung kabur seketika.

.

.

Keheningan masih terus melanda.

.

.

.

"Oh ya Kuroko, kau ada tugas apa?" akhirnya Mayuzumi memecah keheningan setelah selesai memakan ramennya. Kuroko mendongak menatap Mayuzumi datar

"Makkalah, temanya harus yang lagi _ngetrend_ akhir-akhir ini" Kuroko sambil menyodorkan buku tugasnya. Mayuzumi menerima buku tugas Kuroko, kemudian hanya mengangguk-angguk sambil membaca tulisan yang tertera pada buku tersebut tanda mengerti

"Ini makkalah laporan kan? Kelihatan seperti ingin meliput berita" Mayuzumi mengembalikan buku Kuroko setelah membacanya. Sedangkan Kuroko hanya mengedikkan bahu sambil menerima kembali bukunya

"Kau lihat berita tadi pagi kan?" tanya Mayuzumi, Kuroko hanya menaikkan sebelah alis tanda bingung, kemudian mengangguk sebagai jawaban

"Berita itu kan lagi _ngetrend_ belakangan ini, begaimana kalau kau ambil berita itu sebagai tema dan referensi" ujar Mayuzumi. Kuroko hanya terdiam seribu bahasa. Pokerface ia pasang sebagai tanda ia sedikit kesal 'Tentang itu lagi?' batinnya gondok. Kuroko tentu menolak tema yang di usulkan senpainya.

'Berita pembunuhan kejam nan misterius dibilang lagi _ngetrend_? _Hellaaaw_ (?)!'

"Mayuzumi- _senpai_... yang aku maksud dengan _ngetrend_ bukan hal yang seperti itu…" Kuroko tetap memasang pokerfacenya. Ia heran sendiri mengapa ia minta saran pada senpainya ini yang terlalu banyak berkhayal dan berharap pada gadis 2 dimensi

"Trus apa? _Ngetrend_ kan sesuatu yang lagi panas dan lagi dibicarain akhir-akhir ini kan?" sedikit nada ngotot terselip pada nada datarnya

"Tapi aku tidak ingin tema yang itu" kekeras kepalaannya membuat Kuroko tak mau kalah–walau mereka sendiri tak tahu apa yang mereka debatkan–

"Terus tema apa lagi yang kamu mau?" Mayuzumi juga tak kalah keras kepalanya–sekali lagi, mereka tak tau apa yang mereka ributkan–

Kuroko memasang wajah berfikir. Ia sendiri juga tak tahu apa yang lagi 'hangat' di kalangan masyarakat. Karena ia sendiri sebenarnya sedikit kurang bersosialita

"Sudahlah Kuroko... daripada ambil pusing, lebih baik kau ambil saja tema itu" ujar Mayuzumi sedikit kembali kalem. Kuroko hanya dapat menghela nafas pasrah. Dengan –sedikit tidak ikhlas ia mengambil tema yang–jujur saja– membuatnya bosan

"Hm... baiklah…" kemudian Kuroko mulai mengerjakan tugasnya dibantu Mayuzumi

.

.

.

–After time :3–

Perjalanan pulang dari kampus terasa sedikit lebih lama dari biasanya bagi Kuroko

Ia masih kepikiran tentang tema yang tadi ia bahas bersama Mayuzumi. 'Berita pembunuhan itu seterkenal itukah?' batinnya sambil bingung sendiri. Pikirannya mencoba memutar ulang tentang berita yang sering tayang di TV tersebut

'Hm, mendadak terjadi pembunuhan di suatu daerah tertentu yang tidak di ketahui asal-usulnya...' pikirnya sambil terus mencoba mengingat-ingat 'Korban pembunuh yang ditemukan selalu dengan keadaan mengenaskan. Seperti... kehilangan kepala, terpotongnya satu tangan dan satu kaki, atau keduanya? Kadang ada juga organ dalam yang keluar dari tempatnya...' batin Kuroko, semakin lama ia semakin merinding sendiri memikirkannya

'...Pembunuh selalu tak ditemukan, dan selalu kabur bilapun ketahuan, itu sebabnya ia belum tertangkap..' Kuroko masih terus memikirkannya 'Dan barang bukti yang selalu ditinggalkan oleh pembunuh itu... ...adalah setangkai bunga mawar merah...'

Tanpa sadar, Kuroko mulai meletakkan jari-jarinya ke dagu dan mengelusnya perlahan tanda berfikir 'Kira-kira.. mengapa harus mawar merah?'

.

Ia juga tak sadar kalau perjalanannya mulai tak menentu. Setelah sempat berfikir untuk beberapa saat, ia mulai sadar kalau ia salah ambil rute pulang ke apartemen dan malah mengambil rute jalan memutar yang lebih jauh dari apartemennya. Ia menghela nafas lelah. Kemudian berjalan memutar balik ke rutenya yang semula

'Hhh... di perjalanan nanti mampir ke Majiba ah..' batinnya sambil terus berjalan memutar.

.

.

Ia mulai lelah. Perjalanan yang menurutnya panjang ini jadi semakin panjang karena ia ambil jalan memutar. Toh kalau tidak memutar dan tetap pada jalan sebelumnya juga sama saja lamanya.

Akhirnya Kuroko sampai di Majiba. Ia segera melesat masuk, begitu ia membuka pintu restoran hawa pendingin ruangan yang sejuk menyambutnya membuatnya nyaman. Dan ia segera memesan vanilla shake kesukaannya. Ingin beristirahat sebentar sambil melepas dahaga, ia mulai mengambil kursi kosong yang ada di dekat jendela

Kuroko menyeruput vanilla milkshakenya. Rasa segar dan lega mengalir pada tenggorokannya yang sempat kering. Memberikan sensasi tersendiri saat cairan putih kental tersebut mengalir dan mengisi mulutnya, Kemudian mengalir kembali ke tenggorokannya. Ia terus meneguk cairan putih kental tersebut hingga tersisa setengah gelas.

Ekhm, mungkin ada yang sempat mikir yang macam-macam?

Kalau tidak, baguslah.

Kuroko meletakkan gelas milkshakenya dan menatap ke luar jendela. Ia baru kepikiran sesuatu

'Pembunuh itu... ..apa alasannya membunuh seperti itu?'

.

Keadaan mulai hening di sisinya. Pengunjung di restoran cepat saji ini memang tidak banyak juga tidak sedikit. Tapi ia merasakan keheningan menyelimuti dirinya.

Mungkin karena ia duduk sendirian?

Bisa jadi...

.

Kuroko mulai menyeruput kembali minuman putih bertekstur kental miliknya. Sesaat setelah dua teguk dari minuman bercairan putih tersebut, sebuah teriakan cetar membahana yang menyebabkan gempa bumi nyaris membuatnya tersedak

"KUROKOCCHIIIII!" yang sudah bisa nebak, kalian hebat. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kise

Makhluk kuning tersebut berlari secepat kijang dikejar chetaa lalu menerjang Kuroko dari tempat duduknya sambil nangis kejer-kejer entah mengapa

"KUROKOCCHI _HIDOII_ _SSU_! KUROKOCCHI TIDAK MAKAN SIANG DI KANTIN BERSAMAKU! PADAHAL AKU SUDAH MENUNGGU KUROKOCCHI LAMAAAAAA SEKALI SAMPAI BEL MASUK BERBUNYI _SSU_! KUROKOCCHI _HIDOII_!" teriakan Kise tepat di telinga Kuroko, membuat Kuroko tuli seketika plus pingsan di tempat karena Kise juga memeluknya dengan erat sekali.

"HUWEE KUROKOCCHI! AKU DITINGGAL LAGI! KUROKOCCHI TEGA NINGGALIN AKU DENGAN BERPINGSAN-RIA!" Kise kembali berteriak pada Kuroko yang pingsan. Sekali lagi Kise berteriak di telinga Kuroko.

Dan lagi, Kuroko kan pingsannya gegara kamu teriak di telinganya dengan suara cempreng suriosamu serta pelukan maut yang bahkan dapat membunuh gajah.

Okay, ini OOT.

.

"KUROKOCCHI BANGUN _SSU_!" tak puas dengan tindakan yang baru saja ia lakukan pada Kuroko–pelukan maut plus teriakan di telinga– Kise menambahnya lagi dengan menghuncang-guncangkan pundak Kuroko keras sekali. Membuat gadis bersurai _baby-blue_ imut yang tengah pingsan tersebut pusing berputar-putar dan makin pingsan berkepanjangan (?)

"BHUP HOEEEEEEEK!" (?)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kuroko muntah tepat di baju Kise.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kenapa? Tentu saja karena gucangan serta teriakan Kise.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah agak tenang–Kuroko sudah membersihkan muntahannya dan diberi obat mual atau pusing tapi Kise masih menangis meratapi bajunya yang basah– Kise berganti baju olahraganya yang kebetulan ia bawa.

"Kurokocchi, istirahat makan siang tadi Kurokocchi kemana _ssu_?" tanya Kise. Kali ini ia tidak teriak-teriak seperti tadi. Udah kapok katanya. Dan juga sejak tadi, mereka jadi pusat perhatian karena Kise yang sangat heboh hingga terdengar di seluruh restoran cepat saji

"Tadi aku istirahat di kantin Kise- _kun_ " ujar Kuroko datar dan dengan wajah watados. Kise yang mendengarnya hanya menganga dan bersiap untuk berteriak lagi, tapi ia urungkan niatnya saat melihat orang-orang di sekitar mereka yang sudah ambil ancang-ancang untuk menyumbat telinga mereka

"Tapi kenapa aku tidak tau _ssu_!?"

Kuroko memasang wajah berfikir yang oh-so-kawaii-to-the-max membuat Kise nyaris pingsan karena kehabisan darah yang mengalir dari hidungnya bagai air terjun "Mungkin karena aku sedang bersama Mayuzumi- _senpai_ "

Kise berhenti pada aksi pingsannya dan kembali menatap iris _azure_ bulat Kuroko "Mayuzumicchi? Memangnya ada apa _ssu_?" tanya nya

"Bukan hal spesial. Cuman minta tolong untuk tugas makkalah" ujar Kuroko kemudian mulai menyeruput vanilla shakenya yang sempat terabaikan.

"Hoo... Tugas makkalah Kurokocchi tentang apa _ssu_?" makhluk serba kuning di hadapan Kuroko ini tidak berhenti bertanya, membuat Kuroko sedikit jengkel. Sifat kepo-to-the-max-and-max milik Kise ini emang gak ketulungan parahnya

"Kise- _kun_ kepo ah" kata-kata sadis Kuroko dihadiahi rengekan serta tangisan kejang-kejang Kise. Kuroko semakin jengkel, dan akhirnya menjawab pertanyaan Kise "Tentang berita pembunuhan setangkai bunga mawar merah itu Kise _-kun_ " Kuroko menyeruput kembali vanilla milkshakenya. Entah mengapa vanilla milkshake Kuroko tidak habis-habis dari tadi.

"He, pembunuhan itu? Kenapa ambil tentang pembunuhan itu Kurokocchi?"  
.

"HEH? Kurokocchi kok ilang _ssu_!? KUROKOCCHIIII!"

.

.

.

Berkat _missdirection_ Kuroko, ia berhasil kabur dari makhluk kuning kelewatan berisik nan heboh yang telah membuatnya tuli, pusing, mual, dan pingsan. Yang anehnya, adalah teman Kuroko yang paling dekat

.

Kuroko kembali melanjutkan perjalanan pulang. Tadi saat masih di Majiba ia tak lupa membeli satu lagi vanilla shake untuk dibawa pulang dan diminum di apartemennya.

Saat perjalanan pulang, ia berhenti sebentar di depan toko elektronik yang TV nya menyala di etalase toko, menampilkan acara berita terkini dan berita yang ditayangkan adalah berita yang menjadi tema makkalahnya serta menjadi topik hangat akhir-akhir ini

 _'..Sore ini telah terjadi kembali pembunuhan kejam dan misterius yang pelakunya masih belum tertangkap... ...korbannya tampak seperti anak SMA, dilihat dari seragamnya, anak-anak ini sepertinya bersekolah di sekolah SMA khusus putra...'_ berita yang tersiar Kuroko simak dengan seksama. 'Bisa jadi bahan referensi' batinnya.

 _'...Korban berjumlah 4 orang, dan Keadaan para korban begitu mengenaskan... Salah satunya kehilangan kedua tangan dan bekas sayatan lebar di leher yang mengalirkan banyak darah, satu lagi kehilangan satu kaki dan kepala, yang satu memiliki lubang di dada dan bila dilihat kembali, jantungnya berada 2 meter dari jasadnya, yang terakhir kehilangan satu kaki dan kedua bola matanya dicongkel...'_

Kuroko langsung merinding. Sungguh mengerikan. Apa pembunuhnya tidak merasa jijik saat melakukannya? Kuroko jadi sedikit takut saat ini, karena jalanan ini sedikit sepi berkat hari yang semakin larut

 _'... Barang bukti yang tersisa seperti biasa, setangkai bunga mawar merah..'_ dan dengan itu, Kuroko akhirnya membalikkan badan dan bersiap melanjutkan perjalanan pulang. Merasa jalanan makin sepi setiap menitnya

tepat saat ia membalikkan badan, ia melihat seorang pria beriris _heterochrome_ dengan kemeja putih serta celana panjang hitam dan sepatu pantopel bersandar di pohon yang tak jauh dari tempatnya sambil menatap gadis bersurai langit intens

Tatapan yang menusuk bagai menelanjangi tubuhnya tersebut membuat Kuroko agak takut. Ia sedikit ambil ancang-ancang lari bila pria bersurai _scarlet_ tersebut mendekat atau macam-macam padanya.

Tapi tak diduga, pria tersebut malah membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan menjauh dari Kuroko. Agaknya setelah itu Kuroko sedikit bernafas lega. Ia mulai mengambil langkah melanjutkan perjalanan pulang yang sempat tertunda

.

.

.

.

Tanpa diketahui dan disadari oleh Kuroko, di arah yang berlawanan dari Kuroko berada, pria dengan iris _ruby-gold_ tersebut menyeringai sambil menjilat bibirnya lapar

.

.

.

.

–Sekip time :* –

Pagi yang cukup cerah. Pagi ini Kuroko bangun dengan sedikit lebih segar. Ia beranjak menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya agar lebih segar lagi.

.

Setelah Kuroko membersihkan diri di kamar mandi, ia mengenakan pakaiannya dan sedikit menata bukunya untuk bersiap berangkat ke kampus

Saat ia baru akan mengenakan roknya– _**BRAK!**_

"Kurokocchi ohayou _ssu_!" Kise memasuki kamarnya seenak pantat(?) saat Kuroko sedang berpakaian. Otomatis yang ada pada pandangan Kise adalah Kuroko yang masih mengenakan bra berwarna pink pastel serta celana dalam berwarna orange cerah dan rok biru tua yang baru naik mencapai lututnya. Kemudian kulit putih nan mulusnya yang begitu _sexy_ sebagian terekspos membuat Kise sedikit ngiler(?).

 _ **CROOT**_

Kise langsung mimisan dan pingsan di tempat seketika. Kuroko yang masih setengah telanjang dengan segera mengenakan roknya dan mengambil kemeja biru mudanya untuk ditutupi di bagian dadanya yang hanya tertutupi bra

"K-Kise- _kun_! Lain kali ketuk pintu dulu kalau mau masuk! Jangan langsung terobos!" teriak Kuroko dengan wajah tersipu malu sambil menendang Kise yang masih pingsan dengan hidung mengliri darah keluar dari kamarnya.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Kuroko keluar dari kamar dengan pakaian yang sudah cukup rapi menatap Kise–yang sudah sadar dari pingsannya– duduk anteng di meja makan apartemennya

"Ahahaha Kurokocchi aku minta maaf soal yang tadi.. jangan marah ya" Kise sedikit memohon sambil mengatupkan kedua tangannya di depan wajah

"Hh, asal jangan diulangi lagi" Kuroko berujar pasrah, membuat Kise menghela nafas lega "Hm? Kise- _kun_ mau numpamg sarapan lagi?" tanya Kuroko sambil berjalan ke dapur dan mengambil celemek. Kise hanya nyengir lebar

"Hehehe soalnya aku belum belanja kemaren _ssu_ " Makhluk serba kuning tersebut menggaruk belakang kepalanya canggung yang sama sekali nggak gatal

Kuroko tak membalas. Ia hanya lanjut memasak sarapan dengan porsi dua orang. Hm, sepertinya ia harus belanja sepulang dari kampus

.

Selagi Kuroko memasak, Kise mulai menyalakan TV dan mengganti chanelnya ke chanel berita pagi. Karena sudah terlalu sering berkunjung ke apartemen Kuroko, ia hampir menganggap apartemen Kuroko ini adalah rumahnya sendiri

 _'... Pembunuhan kembali terjadi kemarin malam,, korbannya adalah seorang bos besar klub malam.. keadaannya tak jauh berbeda dengan pembunuhan-pembunuhan kejam yang sebelumnya...'_ Kise menyimak dengan serius. Entah mengapa ia selalu tertarik dengan berita ini belakangan ini. Kuroko sempat melirik malas pada televisi yang menyiarkan berita pagi. Walau bagaimanapun ia tetap harus mendengarkan sedikit berita tersebut, demi tugas.

 _'..Barang bukti yang tersisa masih sama seperti kasus-kasus sebelumnya, setangkai mawar...'_ dan berbagai celotehan lain dari televisi yang sudah tidak Kuroko dengarkan lagi, karena ia mulai menyajikan sarapannya dan memanggil Kise untuk mematikan TVnya dan segera sarapan

.

.

.

.

.

–Skip :v–

.

Sore yang indah di kampus. Yah, sore ini seharusnya Kuroko sudah pulang ke rumah. Tapi ia masih ngotot mendekam di perpustakaan kampus untuk mencari novel kesukaannya dan buku bahan bagus untuk tugasnya.

Ia tak sadar kalau hari semakin larut. Garis kemerahan pada langit perlahan mulai menghilang. Digantikan oleh kegelapan malam sunyi yang mencekam

Karena tak ingin semakin berlama-lama di kampus, Kuroko mulai membereskan bukunya dan tak lupa membawa buku yang akan ia pinjam. Setelah berberes dan memasukkan bukunya ke dalam tas, Kuroko menenteng tasnya dan berjalan keluar dari perpustakaan kampus

Saat baru melewati lorong kedua, ia berhenti tepat di depan salah satu kelas jurusan teknologi saat ia sempat mendengar suara aneh dari dalam sana.

Karena sedikit penasaran, ia membuka pintu kelas tersebut.

.

.

Dan betapa terkejutnya ia setelah melihat tubuh manusia yang sudah tak terbentuk lagi serta bau anyir dan amis yang memasuki indra penciumannya.

Perut yang terbelah dan usus yang keluar. Kepala yang berada jauh dari tubuhnya. potongan tangan yang sudah tak memiliki kuku-kuku. Bola mata tak berada di tempatnya. Dan berbagai jasad mengerikan serta mengenaskan lainnya

Kuroko rasanya ingin muntah di tempat seketika. Tapi ia menahan sisa makan siangnya yang hampir keluar tersebut, karena ia tak ingin mengotori ruangan TKP pembunuhan ini lebih lanjut

Saat ia hendak berbalik keluar dan melapor, ia menangkap sosok pria dengan kemeja hitam dan jas hitam serta celana panjang hitam sedang memandangnya dengan tatapan menusuk yang pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya

Iris _heterochromatic_ pria tersebut menatapnya begitu tajam. Hingga rasanya Kuroko seperti tengah berdiri telanjang di hadapan pria bersura merah darah tersebut

Kuroko tak dapat berkutik. Ia membeku di tempat berkat tatapan tersebut. Kakinya gemetar, tapi ia tetap tak dapat bergerak dari tempatnya berada. Raut wajah datarnya berubah ketakutan. Ia jadi was-was.

Tatapan pria itu sedikit berubah padanya setelah beberapa saat.

.

Tapi seringaian semakin melebar di mulutnya.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

A/N : Wuhuu~ ABAL! ANE BINGUNG SENDIRI JADINYA! *plak* Aduhh Vey, maaf bila tidak seperti yang diharapkam T^T ini ngebut dalam semalem lho! Hebat kan! Tapi baru bisa publish paginya.. Hahaha! *ketawa garing krenyes2*

Kali ini adalah request fic dari Synstropezia(atau akrab di panggil Vey :D)

Maaf kalo ada typo, maaf kalo OOC, maaf kalo aneh dan abal. Satu lagi, karena ratenya M, jadi kata-kata di fic ini kebanyakan tanpa sensor, jadi jangan kaget okay? Dan maaf bagi yang sempet muntah saat membacanya(?), dan maaf lagi kalo humor garing banget krenyes2 /*plak* kebanyakan maaf kaya Sakurai _–"/

Review boleh, fav boleh, follow juga boleh! Kalo di read doang?... itu juga gapapa, tapi setidaknya Mari minta saran ajalah. Kecil2 juga gak papa di kotak unyu2 manis di bawah layar alat elektronik kalian /ngelantur ah/

Review senpai~


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

.

.

Case of Roses

Disclaimer : Kurobasu walau bagaimanapun dengan cara apapun dan dimanapun akan tetap milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei

Rate : M

Genre : Mistery, Crime(maybe), Romance, Hurt/comfort(maybe), little bit Humor

Pair : AkaFem!Kuro, mungkin ada nyempil sedikit KiseFem!Kuro

Summary : Mawar itu merah. Darah itu merah. Kamu itu merah. Setiap kali aku bertemu denganmu, aku pasti akan menemukan warna merah. Karena dirimu, identik dengan merah. / Berita tentang pembunuhan berantai sedang menjadi topik hangat akhir-akhir ini. Secara tidak langsung Kuroko Tetsuna terlibat dalam pembunuhan tersebut. Tak disangka, pembunuh dengan surai _scarlet_ dan iris _heterochrome_ jatuh cinta padanya.

Warning : Mungkin gore, AU, aneh, GENDERBEND, tolong jangan ngemil saat membacanya(mungkin dapat menyebabkan mual serta muntah berkepanjangan), TYPO, OOC, humor garing nyempil gakaruan nan gajelas tempatnya, TYPO dan pokoknya TYPO, warning bisa berubah seiring chapter

.

.

.

.

.

Di ingatkan kembali untuk tidak ngemil..

.

.

.

.

.

Kalo masih ngemil juga gapapa. Mari hanya mengingatkan dan menyarankan.

.

.

.

.

.

Enjoy...

* * *

Obsian biru muda tersebut menatap ketakutan pada manusia berhelaian merah darah yang menatapnya dengan tatapan lapar. Saking ketakutannya, ia sampai tidak sadar bahwa seorang berjas hitam dan bersurai scarlet yang telah diketahui adalah seorang pembunuh tersebut mulai mendekat pada Kuroko.

Tentu masih dengan seringaian yang terpampang manis pada parasnya–yang Kuroko akui– cukup tampan itu.

Kuroko baru menyadari pergerakan pria tersebut yang sudah mendekatinya saat sang pria sudah berada tepat di depannya sambil menatap sang gadis bersurai _baby-blue_ intens dan menjilati bibirnya lapar.

Kuroko langsung bergidik ngeri. Ia ingin lari sekarang juga dari tempatnya berada. Akan tetapi kakinya saat ini terasa sangat berat dan seolah tak dapat mengikuti perintah otaknya. Keringat dingin bercucuran dari pelipisnya. Ia sampai tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana ekspresinya sendiri saat ini.

Yang ia tahu saat ini adalah, bahwa ia sangat ketakutan.

Ia benar-benar ketakutan.

.

"A.. -Aa... " akhirnya suara yang sejak tadi tercekat di tenggorokannya mulai keluar. Tapi lidahnya kembali terasa kelu saat seringaian pada pria beriris _heterochrome_ dihadapannya makin melebar. Ia semakin tak bisa berkata-kata.

"Hm, Ada apa?.." suara berat yang begitu menggoda menyapu indra pendengarannya. Sungguh, ia tak bisa membayangkan betapa ketakutan ia saat ini. Ia sangat yakin bahwa wajahnya sangat pucat sekarang.

.

"A- ..Ett-o... t-tolong.." suaranya keluar dengan susah payah. Dengan segenap dan sekuat yang ia bisa, gadis beriris _azure_ tersebut memaksakan suaranya untuk keluar. Walau terdengar amat pelan.

Pria tadi menaikkan sebelah alisnya, tapi seringaian masih setia terpampang di wajahnya. Kuroko akhirnya mencoba memaksakan diri lagi untuk kembali membuka suaranya.

"..T-Tolong... lepaskan aku.. ...A-Aku mohon.." ia berujar amat lirih. Tapi Kuroko tahu bahwa pria dihadapannya ini mendengar suaranya. Seringaian pada paras sang pria sedikit sirna tetapi kembali merekah setelah dua detik. Tapi entah mengapa, seringaian tersebut tampak lebih lebar daripada yang sebelumnya. Pria itu menarik diri mundur selangkah dua langkah, mendekati salah satu jasad tak berbentuk utuh yang menjadi sedemikian rupa karena ulahnya.

Pria beriris _ruby-gold_ itu sedikit memunggungi Kuroko. "Mengapa aku harus melakukannya?" sesaat setelah Kuroko dapat bernafas lega–karena pria tersebut menjauhinya–, nafasnya kembali tercekat saat mengetahui nada bicara sang pria bersurai _scarlet_ yang tampak tak akan melepaskannya dengan mudah.

Walau bagaimanapun Kuroko tentu tahu betul bahwa ia telah menjadi saksi mata atas aksi pembunuhan berdarah yang barusan pria itu lakukan. Dan setelah melihat sekian banyak berita tentangnya, Kuroko juga pasti tahu betul bahwa kemungkinan ia selamat dari kasus seperti ini sangatlah kecil.

.

Ia benar-benar ingin pulang sekarang. Berlari menuju kamar dan kasurnya, bergelung dibawah selimut sambil memeluk bantal dan berharap bahwa ini semua hanyalah mimpi.

Sungguh, ia sangat berharap bahwa _missdirection_ nya akan berguna saat ini. Tapi karena ketakutan, ia tak dapat menggunakan bakat alaminya– _missdirection_ – tersebut dengan benar.

Kakinya masih gemetar, keringat dingin juga masih mengalir. Tanpa sadar ia mulai mengeratkan pegangan pada tas selempangnya yang ia kenakan sejak tadi.

Pria bersurai _scarlet_ tersebut mengeluarkan setangkai mawar merah dari saku jasnya. Tetapi ia kembali mendekat pada Kuroko dan mengacungkan bunga mawar tersebut tepat di depan wajah Kuroko. Dan Kuroko hanya dapat mematung bingung sambil memandangi mawar di depan wajahnya, serta paras tampan sang pembunuh.

"Akan kulepaskan, tapi dengan satu syarat" pria bermanik _hetero_ tersebut berbisik seduktif tepat di telinga Kuroko. Bagai diberikan secerca harapan, Kuroko menatap semangat kepada sang pria yang kembali menyeringai sambil menjilat bibirnya.

Ia tak menyangka bahwa ia dapat terbebas dari insiden tak terduga ini. Tentu saja masih ada syaratnya, seperti kata sang pria bermanik _ruby-gold_. Tapi karena Kuroko sudah terlanjur panik dan senang–karena menyangka dapat bebas–, sudah tak peduli lagi dan segera mengangguk dengan cepat.

"A-Apakah syaratnya?" nada Kuroko tampak bersemangat walau masih sedikit bergetar. Ia sudah tidak sabar untuk segera keluar dari segala ketakutan yang terus mencengkramnya sejak tadi. Ia benar-benar hanya ingin pulang.

Seringaian pada paras tampan sang pria berhelaian merah darah kian melebar "2 Hari lagi jam 22.00, aku akan kembali menemuimu.." pria bersurai _scarlet_ yang menawan tersebut menarik tangan kanan Kuroko, kemudian mengecup punggung tangan sang gadis sambil memberikan mawar merah yang sejak tadi masih di genggamnya.

Wajah Kuroko langsung merona saat punggung tangannya dikecup oleh sang pria. Tapi sepersekian detik kemudian, pria bermanik _heterochromatic_ tersebut langsung berlari keluar jendela kelas yang terbuka setelah melemparkan setangkai bunga mawar pada tubuh salah satu mayat yang ada di ruangan itu.

.

.

Beberapa saat kemudian keheningan telah melanda. Kedatangan seorang pembunuh tampan dengan surai merah tersebut bagaikan ilusi belaka. Walaupun mayat-mayat di ruangan kelas tersebut jelas benar-benar nyata.

Kuroko menatap mawar merah pada genggaman tangan kanan yang habis dikecup oleh seorang pembunuh tampan beriris _hetero_ tersebut. Tampaknya duri-duri tajam pada mawar tersebut telah dibersihkan, hingga mawar tersebut sama sekali tak tampak berbahaya.

Ia masih menggenggam mawar tersebut sambil meletakkannya di depan dada, kemudian menatap jendela yang menjadi tempat kaburnya sang pembunuh berantai yang selalu meninggalkan mawar.

.

.

'Jadi ini... untukku?'

.

.

.

.

.

.

–Sekip and skip–

Burung-burung bernyanyi dengan suara merdunya. Sinar matahari menyelinap malu-malu pada sela-sela gorden jendela kamar yang didominasi oleh warna biru muda. Sebuah gunung selimut berisi manusia di atas kasur menggeliat tak nyaman. Tapi pada akhirnya gadis bersurai biru langit yang tengah meringkuk bergelung di bawah selimut tersebut mengeluarkan kepalanya dari kain hangat pembungkus tubuhnya setiap malam saat tidur.

"..Nng?..." dengan malas gadis tersebut meraih meja nakas di samping kasur untuk mengambil ponselnya. Melihat jam digital yang tertera pada layar ponsel flip biru muda tersebut sambil mengucek matanya.

'Hm? 06.04...' gadis bermanik _azure_ tersebut duduk di sisi kasur sambil meregangkan badannya sebentar. Kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi untuk bersih diri sebelum berangkat ke kampus.

'Ternyata memang mimpi..' batinnya sambil menuangkan odol pada sikat giginya dan menatap pantulan dirinya dengan bed hair luar biasa di cermin wastafel kamar mandi.

.

Setelah membersihkan diri ia segera mengenakan pakaiannya. Setelah selesai ia mengambil buku dan tas dari meja belajar lalu memasukkannya, saat ia akan mengambil ponsel yang masih ada di meja nakas, ia melihat setangkai mawar merah tergeletak di samping gadget kotak berwarna biru muda tersebut.

Entah mengapa tiba-tiba ia jadi agak ragu untuk mengambil ponsel biru mudanya. 'Jadi itu memang bukan mimpi ya...' batinnya sambil sedikit memberi tatapan sendu. Sesaat setelahnya, ia segera menghilangkan pemikirannya barusan dan mengambil ponsel berwarna senada dengan surainya tersebut.

Keluar dari kamar, kemudian meletakkan tasnya di sofa dekat meja makan, lalu menuju ke dapur untuk membuat sarapan. Baru saja ia selesai mengenakan celemek dan akan mengambil bahan untuk dimasak, teriakan maha dahsyat kembali terdengar disertai dobrakan pintu kasar yang menambah kedahsyatan teriakan sang pelaku yang secara tiba-tiba langsung menangis kejer-kejer sambil berlari menerjang Kuroko di dapur.

"KUROKOCCHIII! DI KAMPUS KITA ADA MAYAT _SSU_! PEMBUNUH ITU SUDAH MASUK KE KAMPUS KITA DAN MEMBUNUH MAHASISWA DI KAMPUS KITA _SSU_! SELAMATKAN DIRIMU KUROKOCCHII!" teriakan Kise tepat di atas Kuroko yang masih ditindih tubuh cukup besarnya karena terjangan maut mematikan Kise.

"Ki-Kise- _kun_.. berat..." lirih Kuroko sambil berusaha menyingkirkan Kise yang telah berlinang air mata dari atas tubuhnya. Bisa gepeng dia nanti.

"Kise- _kun_... a-aku bisa mati k-kalau.. kau menindihku se-seperti ini..." ucap Kuroko begitu pelan. Kise yang tidak mendengarkan malah semakin memeluk Kuroko dengan erat membuatnya semakin sesak nafas, dan tentu saja Kuroko masih ditindih Kise. Bayangkan,, pelukan maut + tindihan maha dahsyat.

.

Okay, Kuroko akan benar-benar gepeng nantinya...

.

.

Kuroko sudah sangat kesal. Dan tentu saja semakin merasa sesak. Dengan segenap tenaga yang tersisa, Kuroko membuat postur tangan seakan akan meninju Kise dengan jurus tapak dewa andalan miliknya yang dipercaya dapat menyebabkan diare serta mual dan encok berkepanjangan.

" _Ignite PASS_!" Kuroko melancarkan jurus tapak dewa no jutsunya tepat di perut Kise. Yang menjadi korban tentu saja telah terpental amat jauh hingga keluar dari dapur dan hampir menatap sofa dekat meja makan.

Huft... hampir saja..

.

Eh sofa ama lantainya gak kenapa-kenapa kan? /Kise: _HIDOII SSU YO_ MARICCHI!/

.

.

Jangan tanya keadaan Kise. Kalian para pembaca pasti tau sendiri rasanya dipukul pake tapak dewa no jutsunya Kuroko tepat di perut.

.

Kalian gak tau? Ckckck betapa beruntungnya kalian. Jika begitu, bayangkanlah sendiri rasa sakit yang tengah dialami Kise yang sudah pingsan di tempat ini.

.

Kembali ke laptop(?).

Kuroko yang sudah terbebas dari kurungan maut maha dahsyat yang dijamin dapat menyebabkan nyawa melayang tersebut beranjak dari tempatnya berada dan mulai melanjutkan pekerjaan yang sempat tertunda–memasak sarapan–.

Tapi karena sudah terlanjur gondok plus kesal dengan Kise, Kuroko hanya memasakkan sarapan untuk porsi 1 orang lalu memakannya sendiri. Dan begitu selesai memakan sarapannya tersebut, ia langsung menyambar tasnya yang ada di sofa dan meninggalkan Kise yang masih pingsan di lantai apartemennya menuju kampus.

.

.

.

–Skip and skip or skip—

Kampus tentu saja jadi semakin heboh dan gempar karena kejadian semalam. Berita yang disiarkan di TV tadi pagi memang tampak umum dan isi topiknya pun tampak sama. Sama sekali tak ada yang berbeda seperti berita sebelum-sebelumnya. Tapi seharusnya diberi sedikit perbedaan pada berita pagi tersebut, misalnya ternyata ada saksi mata yang selamat pada pembunuhan berdarah mengerikan tersebut.

Dan tentu saja tidak lain dan tidak bukan Kuroko Tetsuna lah sang saksi mata itu.

.

Akan tetapi sayang oh sayang, ia tetap memilih bungkam dan pura-pura tak mengerti soal ini. Ia benar-benar tak mau terlibat dengan hal ini lebih jauh.

Ia berfikir jika saja ia benar-benar mengadukan kesaksiannya ini pada sorotan kamera, mungkin saja pembunuh bermanik _hetero_ yang menawan tersebut tengah menontonnya di suatu tempat dibalik layar kaca. Dan tentu saja kemungkinan besar jika itu terjadi, ia akan semakin terlibat dalam pembunuhan.

Dan bisa saja suatu hari dia benar-benar akan dibunuh olehnya.

Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Kuroko ngeri. Ia melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju kelas tanpa sedikitpun mempedulikan mahasiswa-mahasiswa lain yang sedang menggosip membicarakan berita ini.

Ia hanya ingin tenang dan lepas dari masalah ini. Jadi ia memilih untuk tidak peduli.

.

.

.

–Break time in canteen–

Awalnya Kuroko masih tenang-tenang saja di kantin sambil menyeruput minuman kesukaannya dan mengerjakan tugas makalah saat istirahat. Tapi ketenangan tersebut langsung terpecahkan oleh suara datar nan tak berwarna dari _senpai_ nya yang entah sejak kapan sudah duduk di depan mejanya.

"Oi Kuroko" gadis _baby-blue_ yang di panggil tersebut berjengit kaget, tapi raut wajahnya tetap tak berubah sama sekali, masih tetap sedatar pantat telenan bundanya author yang sudah bulukan.

"Mayuzumi- _senpai_?" Kuroko mengedipkan matanya dua kali tanda bingung. Biasanya kalo _senpai_ kelabu ini yang nyamperin duluan pasti ada apa-apanya nih. Tentu saja yang bersangkutan terus berusaha menahan darah yang akan keluar dari hidungnya berkat wajah polos-nan-oh-sangatlah- _kawaii_ dari _kouhai_ satu jurusannya tersebut.

Mayuzumi berdehem pelan untuk menetralkan warna rona merah pada wajahnya "Tentunya kamu pasti liat berita kan" Kuroko yang mulai mengerti maksud Mayuzumi hanya mengangguk saja, sambil kembali fokus pada tugas makalahnya.

"Yah... pembunuhan di kampus ini kan" Kuroko berujar malas seraya kembali menyeruput minuman bercairan putih kental yang tadi dibelinya di kantin. Mayuzumi mengangguk tanda meng-iya-kan kata-kata Kuroko barusan.

"Jangan khawatir Mayuzumi- _senpai_. Berita itu sudah kujadikan referensi kok, cuman perlu diedit sedikit lagi saja.." Kuroko sambil menulis point penting untuk makalah ke buku catatannya. Gadis bermanik _aquamarine_ tersebut kembali membolak-balik beberapa buku bacaan yang ada di depannya.

Mayuzumi menyeruput kopi–yang entah sejak kapan sudah ia pesan– seraya kembali memasang tatapan datar pada Kuroko. Tapi entah mengapa tatapan itu sedikit lebih tajam nan serius daripada tatapan yang biasanya. Kuroko yang agak terusik dengan tatapan tersebut melirik kembali _senpai_ nya.

"Kuroko..." nada bicaranya amat teramat sangat serius. Membuat Kuroko secara refleks menegakkan punggungnya dan menatap lurus pada Mayuzumi. Ia siap mendengarkan apa yang akan dibicarakan oleh _senpai_ nya, hingga membuat pemuda bersurai kelabu tersebut menjadi seserius ini.

Jika _senpai_ nya yang biasanya selalu terlihat tidak bersemangat menjadi serius seperti ini, pasti ada sesuatu yang benar-benar sangat penting. Dan tentu saja sesuatu yang penting tersebut tidak boleh diremehkan begitu saja.

Tatapan Mayuzumi kian menajam, dan Kuroko semakin merasakan firasat yang aneh mengenai hal ini.

.

"..Kuroko... ..sepertinya aku tahu siapa pembunuh itu.."

.

.

.

.

–Time to skip–

Guyuran shower membasahi tubuh mungil nan rapuh gadis berhelaian biru laut. Matanya menerawang jauh menuju ingatan-ingatan sebelumnya tentang cerita Mayuzumi.

'Aku.. ..tak mengerti' Gumamnya datar sambil mematikan shower, lalu berpindah ke bathtub berisikan air hangat kemudian berendam di dalamnya. Pikirannya masih terus memutar-mutar cerita Mayuzumi seperti kaset yang rusak. Tapi walau bagaimanapun, ia tahu bahwa sekeras apapun ia memikirkannya gadis beriris _azure_ tersebut tetap tak akan mengerti.

'Ini membuatku pusing' Karena semakin lelah memikirkannya, ia mulai membenamkan separuh wajahnya kedalam air sambil memejamkan matanya. Entah mengapa, sejak terlibat dalam kasus seperti ini membuatnya menjadi semakin lelah karena terus memikirkannya.

.

.

Setelah berendam dan berganti pakaian, ia duduk sebentar di meja belajarnya untuk membaca sebuah novel yang belum selesai ia baca.

Ia terlalu larut pada dunianya, hingga tak sadar kalau gadis tersebut telah membaca novel selama 3 jam. Saat ia melirik jam dinding, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 23.12. Dia menutup novelnya setelah membatasi buku tersebut dengan pembatas, dan beranjak menuju kasurnya untuk segera tidur.

Ia tak bisa begadang malam ini karena besok gadis bersurai _baby-blue_ tersebut masih harus berangkat ke kampus, jadi ia tak ingin bangun kesiangan dan terlambat. Karena Kuroko adalah anak yang baik dan rajin, 'terlambat' tidak pernah terdaftar dalam kamus kehidupannya.

Ia memejamkan matanya setelah menyamankan diri dibawah selimut biru muda kesayangannya. Belum sampai 5 menit, gadis bersurai langit biru telah terlelap dan terbuai ke alam mimpi. Deru nafasnya yang teratur menandakan bahwa ia benar-benar telah tertidur dan sedang menjelajahi dunia mimpi.

.

.

Selang 20 menit setelahnya, ponsel biru muda yang tergeletak di atas meja nakas di samping kasurnya bergetar sedikit menandakan bahwa ada pesan yang masuk.

Pesan tersebut masuk dari nomor yang tak dikenal.

Dan isi pesan tersebut berbunyi seperti ini :

"Selamat malam, dan sampai bertemu kembali besok jam 22.00.

 _Oyasuminasai ne_... Kuroko Tetsuna"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

A/N : Err kayaknya chapter ini pendek O.O Ukh... pokoknya untuk chap ini ide author lagi mampet. Jadi maap kalo kependekan ^.^

Dan buat Vey, maap Mari sedikit ambil jalan cerita yang agak menyimpang dari konsep awalnya (_ _) POKOKNYA MAAP YA! AGAK SEDIKIT BEDA DENGAN KONSEP AWALNYA! TOLONG MAAPKANLAH IDE BEJAT MARI YANG LANGSUNG NONGOL BEGITU SAJA SETELAH MEMBACA DOUJIN DAN MEMBACA FIC INI ULANG SEKALIGUS SAAT PEMBUATANNYA! *plak*

Kira-kira Mari publish ficnya selingan atau bergantian ama fic lain yg masih tbc. Misalnya minggu ini case of roses, minggu depan with sword i meet you, minggu depan lagi case of roses, depannya lagi with sword i meet you, dan begitu seterusnya biar lebih efisien.

Mungkin lho ya... karena Mari tetap harus lihat keadaan dunia nyata dulu sebelum terjun ke dunia fanfiction ^.^

Yoi bales review :

 **Liuruna** : Wahaha koreksi anda sangatlah membantu (^ ^) mungkin ini efek dari liburan panjang hingga Mari lupa pengejaan EYD dengan benar ^.^ silahkan nikmati chap ini!~

 **Synstropezia** : Niat bunuh kuroko ato enggak ya~ hehehe vey pikir sendiri aja :D KiKuro itu Cuma nyempil dan selingan gajelas ^ ^ pair utama tetap AkaKuro ^-^ penghormatan? Erm... itu boleh juga :D dan apapun alasannya chap 2 dah kelar nih :D aduuh sudah kuduga bakalan ada typo .-. sama-sama :D aku juga seneng kok membuat fic ini :D Dan opini vey sangatlah dibutuhkan, karena entah mengapa aku suka banget baca opininya vey :D

 **IvyEvad9** : Tanda baca dan typo ya .-. itu juga masalah yang sering aku hadapi :v eh yang "trus" itu gak sengaja .-. mungkin typo *rolft* tanda titik sudah Mari maksimalkan ;) makasih sudah mengingatkan Ivy chan :D kata2 deskripsi Mari aneh ya .-. itu kebiasaan sih *rolft* "keheningan bla bla bla" dan titik2 kebawah itu, percaya atau tidak itu aku pelajari dari Ivy chan lho .-. MayuKuro itu kurang greget ya *rolft* Hahahaha silahkan nikmati chap yang ini :D

Akan Mari maksimalkan untuk chap berikutnya okay ;) tapi tentu saja chap berikutnya harus tetap liat keadaan dunia nyata :v karena baru2 ini Mari kena bajak temen sekelas Mari, jadi harus bergulat dulu selama seminggu untuk mempertahankan keselamatan HP Mari .-. /*plak* malah curhat/

Review senpai~


	3. Chapter 3 (Special Series)

Chapter 3

Manusia memang naif. Seenaknya saja memutuskan. Kau bisa bilang mereka egois. Tentu saja karena mereka lebih mementingkan hawa nafsu mereka dari pada sebuah kehormatan yang disebut dengan kepintaran.

Mereka bertingkah layaknya hewan. Tidak mau berfikir secara rasional bagaikan makhluk yang lebih terhormat.

Bahkan hewan pun bisa lebih pintar dari mereka...

.

"Itu lah sebabnya aku ada di sini..

.

.

Untuk membunuh mereka."

.

.

.

Case of Roses

Disclaimer : Kurobasu pastinya punya Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei lah

Rate : M

Genre : Mistery, Crime(maybe), Romance, Hurt/comfort(maybe), little bit Humor

Pair : AkaFem!Kuro, KiFem!Kuro cuman sebagai sampingan (?)

Summary : Mawar itu merah. Darah itu merah. Kamu itu merah. Setiap kali aku bertemu denganmu, aku pasti akan menemukan warna merah. Karena dirimu, identik dengan merah. / Berita tentang pembunuhan berantai sedang menjadi topik hangat akhir-akhir ini. Secara tidak langsung Kuroko Tetsuna terlibat dalam pembunuhan tersebut. Tak disangka, pembunuh dengan surai _scarlet_ dan iris _heterochrome_ telah jatuh cinta padanya.

Warning : mungki gore, AU, gajelas, TYPO, aneh, GENDERBEND, disarankan untuk tidak ngemil saat membacanya, OOC, humor garing yang makin gajelas, ada beberapa OC dan warning bisa berubah tergantung chapter.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Enjoy aja ya... tanggung sendiri akibatnya (?)

* * *

Fajar yang dingin. Tentu saja karena saat ini menjelang musim gugur. Angin yang berhawa dingin menggigilkan tubuh sama sekali tak membuat pria bersurai _scarlet_ merasa kedinginan. Hal ini sudah biasa baginya.

Sesuatu yang lebih dingin dari pada angin di pagi hari adalah lelehan cairan merah berbau amis yang kau sebut sebagai darah, saat benda tersebut menyentuh langsung pada kulitmu.

Ya, pria tersebut adalah seorang pembunuh.

Setiap hari, bau darah selalu tercium di indra penciumannya.

Setiap hari, jeritan dan lolongan kesakitan selalu terdengar di indra pendengarannya.

Setiap hari, percikan darah selalu menempel pada yangan dinginnya.

Hal-hal tersebut tak pernah lepas dari dirinya barang seharipun. Karena ia adalah sorang pembunuh. Segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan bunuh-membunuh sudah sangat biasa untuknya. Hampir seperti engkau yang menghirup oksigen dan mengeluarkan karbondioksida setiap saat.

Pria bermanik _hetero_ menawan yang tengah berjalan-jalan di tengah kota menatap sekelilingnya yang masih sepi. Wajar saja, karena subuh pun belum datang.

Syal hitam bergaris merah yang ia kenakan diangkatnya sedikit hingga menutupi mulutnya. Sekaligus menghilangkan nafas putih yang keluar dari bibirnya berkat suhu udara yang sangat rendah.

Ia membisikkan sesuatu dengan sangat pelan, hingga nyaris tak terdengar.

.

" _New mission... Roger_."

.

.

.

.

–Pembatas–

Mata dua warnanya terus menatap pada gedung mewah di hadapannya sambil menyembunyikan diri. Target berikutnya sudah di tentukan, ia tinggal tunggu beraksi saja.

Seorang _milioner_ penjual saham kaya menjadi targetnya kali ini. Menurut informasi yang ia kumpulkan, sang target tengah melakukan pesta di dalam gedung mewah yang diidentifikasikan adalah sebuah gedung hottel bintang lima terebut.

Sang pembunuh bersurai semerah darah dengan setia menunggu saat yang tepat agar ia bisa masuk.

Saat dirasa ada celah, pria tersebut segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu staff yang ada di belakang. Sambil memegang gagang pintu dia menegok ke kanan-kiri untuk memastikan. Setelah merasa aman ia segera melenggang memasuki gedung dari pintu tersebut.

Di dalam ia mengedarkan pandangannya hingga menemukan pintu ruang ganti para pegawai hotel. Dengan cepat ia memasuki ruangan tersebut dan berganti pakaian untuk penyamaran.

Setelah dia merasa seragamnya sudah cukup bagus, ia mulai memakai _name tag_ yang ia temukan sebagai nama palsu atau samaran agar identitasnya tidak segera ketahuan.

Merasa penampilannya sudah cukup bagus, pria bermanik _heterochrome_ tersebut mulai melangkah keluar dari ruang ganti menuju ke meja resepsionis yang ada di _lobby_.

.

"Maaf permisi." Pria bersurai _scarlet_ yang ditutupi oleh topi seragam staff tersebut menarik perhatian salah seorang wanita yang ada di meja resepsionis. "Ada apa?" wanita tersebut bertanya kembali. Agak terheran dengan pegawai tersebut karena baru pertama melihatnya.

"Maaf, bisakah saya mengecek daftar tamunya? Saya baru di sini, jadi belum terlalu terbiasa." Ujar pria itu dengan senyuman palsu yang mengembang di bibirnya. Wanita resepsionis tersebut terpana akan senyuman sang surai merah meng-iya-kan permintaannya.

"Terima kasih." Pria tersebut kembali tersenyum, dan wanita tadi langsung meleleh. Dalam sepersekian detik posisi pria bermanik _hetero_ langsung berpindah berada tepat di depan komputer meja resepsionis.

Dengan cekatan matanya membaca setiap nama tamu-tamu yang menginap di hotel tersebut. Dan pada akhirnya berhenti pada sebuah nama dengan nomor kamar yang tertera di sampingnya.

'Kotsuki Shouichirou, kamar 308.' Batin sang pria yang telah menemukan nama dan kamar targetnya. Setelah merasa puas, ia berterima kasih kepada wanita resepsionis yang tadi. Kemudian melangkah pergi menuju bagian dapur hotel.

.

Saat ia telah sampai di dapur hotel, ia bertanya kepada salah satu koki atau pelayan yang ada di sana. "Permisi, apakah kamar nomor 308 memesan sesuatu?" tanya sang pria beriris _heterochrome_.

"308? Oh, tadi mereka memesan spagetti, _cocktail_ , dan _black coffe_." jawab salah seorang koki sambil mengernyit heran saat menatap pria bersurai merah darah tersebut. Buat apa dia menanyakan pesanan kamar? Pikir koki tersebut.

"Biar saya yang mengantarkannya." Pria berhelaian merah itu menawarkan dirinya untuk mengantarkan pesanan. Awalnya sang koki merasa agak heran, tapi kemudian ia mengabaikannya dan kembali memasak. "Oke, tunggu sebentar."

Selama beberapa menit pria tersebut menunggu. Kemudian akhirnya pesanan-pesanan kamar 308 tersebut siap untuk di antarkan. Setelah memindahkan makan-makan tadi ke trolli, pria bersurai merah mulai membawanya menuju kamar pemesannya.

.

Ia telah menaiki lift dan sampai pada lantai empat. Pria itu terus menelusuri ruang demi ruang yang terdapat pada lorong lantai tersebut yang begitu panjang.

Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya pintu kamar targetnya telah ditemukan. Dia memasang senyuman ramah sebelum mengetuk pintu layaknya pegawai hotel yang lain. "Permisi..." ketukan pintu dilancarkan. Butuh waktu beberapa detik hingga sang pemilik kamar meresponnya.

"Ya apa?" suara berat kasar khas lelaki tua terdengar dari dalam. Di luar, pria bersurai _scarlet_ tersebut tanpa sengaja mengubah senyuman ramahnya menjadi seringaian.

"Ini pesanan yang anda minta, sepiring spagetti, segelas _cocktail_ , dan _black coffe_." Sang pria bermanik _hetero_ menyebutkan pesanan sang pemilik kamar. Seringaian mengerikan yang tak dapat dilihat oleh si penghuni kamar masih terpasang pada paras tampannya.

"Langsung bawa masuk." Titah sang penghuni kamar. Ketika pintu kamarnya terbuka, trolli yang dibawa pria beriris _heterochrome_ dibawanya masuk. Saat ia melewati pintu, ia dapat melihat seorang wanita bertubuh bohai mengenakan pakaian minim bergantian keluar dari kamar tersebut.

Ia tak perlu bertanya atau tak perlu tahu tentang apa yang mereka lakukan sebelumnya di ruangan ini.

Karena itu sudah tidak berguna lagi...

.

.

"Huft, pesananku sudah tiba. Kau bisa pergi sekarang." Kotsuki Shouichirou menyuruh sang surai _scarlet_ untuk pergi. Tetapi pria tersebut sama sekali tak beranjak dari tempatnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Aku bilang kau bisa pergi! Apa yang kau inginkan? Kau ingin uang tip?" tanya pria tua gendut jelek di hadapannya. Sang surai merah masih tak meresponnya.

Kotsuki Shouichirou mulai geram, saat ia hendak menaikkan volume bicaranya, pria bermanik _hetero_ terlebih dahulu bersuara. "Saya tak menginginkan uang tuan. Saya hanya ingin–" tiba-tiba sang pria bersurai merah darah menebaskan sesuatu dari tangannya, membuat kepala Kotsuki Shouichirou terlepas dari tubuhnya.

"–Nyawa anda..." pria beriris _heterochrome_ menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Kemudian menatap nanar pada tubuh tanpa kepala yang tergolek tak berdaya di tanah. Seringaian mengerikan terpasang pada wajahnya.

Ia berjongkok di antara tubuh dan kepala yang terpisah tidak terlalu jauh. Pandang mata sang pria bersurai merah berubah menggelap. Dia meraih kepala Kotsuki Shouichirou dan menatap wajah mayat tersebut lekat-lekat.

"Aku selalu muak melihatmu dengan semua kesombongan dan kebohongan yang kau curahkan di depan sorotan kamera.." kemudian denga tanpa ampun ia mencongkel kedua mata yang terdapat pada kepala yang berada pada genggaman tangnnya tersebut.

"Para kaum pria maupun wanita telah tertipu oleh semua kata dustamu..." tangannya beralih pada tubuh Kotsuki Shouichirou dan memotong tangan kanan tubuh yang sudah tak bernyawa.

"Kau terus saja menikah dan bercerai, seakan-akan wanita adalah mainan yang dapat kau mainkan seenaknya." Sedangkan tangan kiri Kotsuki ia gores bagian jalur pembuluh darah dan nadinya hingga memuntahkan banyak cairan merah, membuat wajah serta baju pria berhelaian merah penuh akan cipratan darah. "Bahkan tadi saja aku baru saja melihat seorang wanita yang keluar dari kamarmu? Hmph, aku tak perlu tau apa yang sudah kau lakukan padanya sebelum aku datang."

Sang pria kemudian melihat ke bagian dada targetnya, lalu memposisikan tangannya di depan dada pria tua tersebut. "Seharusnya kau memperlakukan wanita dengan penuh hormat–" dengan pisau lipat di tangan sebelahnya, ia merobek kulit dan daging si target yang bahkan sudah tak bisa melawan. Dan dengan kejamnya, ia menarik jantung Kotsuki keluar dari tubuhnya. "–Dan penuh akan cinta."

.

.

Setelah merasa puas. Pria berhelaian merah tersebut meminjam kamar mandi dan pakaian targetnya. Ia melepaskan seluruh seragamnya dan meletakkan pakaian-pakaian tersebut di dekat Kotsuki agar tak menyebabkan kecurigaan.

Selesai membersihkan tubuhnya dari darah sang target, sang pria bermanik _ruby-gold_ mengenakan kemeja serta celana panjang hitam milik targetnya yang masih bersih.

Sebelum ia sempat keluar dari kamar tersebut, tak lupa ia meletakkan setangkai mawar merah di atas tubuh Kotsuki Shouichirou, kemudian ia bergumam dengan suara pelan. " _Mission complete_..."

.

.

.

Ia keluar dari kamar 308 dengan santai. Tak lupa ia mengunci pintu kamar dan membuang kuncinya secara asal. Untung saja lorong yang ia lewati saat ini begitu sepi karena hari yang sudah sangat larut.

Pria berhelaian merah darah tersebut lebih sering beraksi pada malam hari. Karena pada saat itu para saksi mata tidak terlalu banyak.

Dia keluar melewati _lobby_ dengan tenang seakan ia adalah tamu yang telah _cek out_ dari hotel. Sekarang ia hanya tinggal menunggu media menuliskan kejadian ini pada berita-berita.

Berjalan menelusuri trotoar dengan santai. Ia harus segera meninggalkan tempat perkara dia berulah dan menunggu target selanjutnya diputuskan.

.

.

.

.

.

–Pembatas skip atau skip pembatas? /sama aja_-"/–

.

Beberapa hari kemudian..

Pisau lipat yang ia gunakan saat ini ia bersihkan kembali. Targetnya kali ini benar-benar merepotkan, tapi untung saja ia tetap bisa menangani dan menyelesaikannya. Kali ini targetnya adalah dua orang pria pengangguran yang putus sekolah.

Sejenak setelah membersihkan pisaunya, ia menatap kedua tubuh yang sudah tak bernyawa. Kedua tubuh tersebut tak memiliki kepala–karena ia memotongnya–, hanya saja salah satunya tak memiliki kedua tangannya, dan yang satuya lagi tak memiliki kaki kiri.

Sepertinya kali ini pria bermanik _hetero_ tersebut sedang tidak _mood_ untuk memotong dan menyiksa tubuh tak bernyawa mereka.

Masih seperti biasa, sebelum pergi ia meninggalkan setangkai mawar merah...

.

.

.

.

–Pembatas–

Setiap hari pria tersebut pasti bertemu dengan yang namanya pembunuhan. Bertemu dengan cairan merah amis yang namanya darah. Selalu beraksi dengan pisau lipatnya yang selalu ia bawa kemana-mana.

Ia hidup dengan membunuh, bunuh, dan membunuh. Pria bersurai _scarlet_ tersebut tak pernah lepas dari dosa besarnya itu.

Setiap hari ia akan selalu melihat merah.

.

Merah darah.

.

Merah mawar.

.

Merah dirinya.

.

.

Seakan-akan hidupnya dipenuhi dengan warna merah. Ia tak pernah bosan dengan hal tersebut. Dia menganggapnya sebagai hal biasa. Jadi ia tidak akan merasa jenuh saat melakukan aksinya.

Entah apa keuntungan dengan ia melakukan hal ini, dan entah apakah ia merugi akan hal ini.

.

Pria bersurai _scarlet_ hanya menjalaninya.

.

Dan ia menikmatinya...

.

.

.

.

.

–Pembatas–

Hari-hari berikutnya masih sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Tangannya akan selalu ternodai oleh darah. Begitu pula sore ini, ia baru saja menyelesaikan tugasnya seperti biasa. Untung saja tempatnya beraksi kali ini adalah gedung tua yang sudah tidak di pakai.

Korbannya pun juga lumayan banyak, dan keadaan mereka mengenaskan seperti biasa. Sebelum ia pergi, pria tersebut sempat membersihkan dirinya. Melepaskan pakaian atas yang ia pakai dan menggantikannya dengan _hodie_ hitam yang masih bersih.

 _Saat kau meninggalkan TKP, pastikan untuk tidak terlihat mencurigakan._ Sebuah ingatan meluncur begitu saja di kepalanya. Tetapi pria bermanik _ruby-gold_ tersebut tidak menghiraukannya dan kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya.

Setelah dia mengenakan hodie hitam, sang surai _scarlet_ menarik tudungnya hingga menutupi kepala merahnya. Sebelum ia melenggang pergi, ia meletakkan setangkai mawar di dekat salah satu mayat tersebut.

.

Hari sudah mulai gelap.

Untuk sesaat dia menghentikan langkah kakinya untuk menatap langit malam berbintang yang penuh dengan awan. 'mungkin sebentar lagi hujan.' Batinnya sambil mamapir ke sebuah toko roti kecil.

 _ **KLING KLING**_

"Selamat datang." Seorang nenek tua menyambutnya dari mesin kasir. Pria bermanik _hetero_ hanya mengangguk singkat sebagai jawaban. Kemudian mengambil nampan yang tersususn rapi di samping pintu dan mulai memilih roti-roti.

Tidak butuh waktu lama pria tersebut untuk membeli roti, ia segera membayarnya di meja kasir. "Terima kasih, ya.." ujar nenek tersebut seraya menyerahkan bungkusan roti-roti yang telah dibeli oleh sang pria bersurai merah.

Pria beriris merah-emas membalasnya dengan tersenyum lembut kepada sang nenek. "Semoga roti-roti hari ini laris terjual." Kata sang pria masih disertai senyuman. Nenek tadi balas tersenyum sambil berujar. "Terima kashi banyak ya nak. Mampir lagi kapan-kapan."

Sebelum berjalan keluar, ia terhenti di depan pintu sambil tersenyum dan berujar. "Tentu saja." Kemudian mulai membuka pintu toko roti kecil tersebut.

.

Ia berjalan kembali. Selama perjalanan ia memakan satu roti yang ia beli tadi. Sambil memutar haluan menuju daerah yang kumuh di dekat kota.

Pria bersurai merah darah melihat seorang gadis kecil dan seorang kakek tua meringguk di bawah kardus yang nyaris rusak. Para gelandangan dan orang yang tidak mampu sebagian besar tinggal di daerah ini.

Pria tersebut berlutut di depan kardus, melihat kedua manusia yang terlihat sangat kotor dan kurus. 'Mereka pasti kelaparan...' batinnya meringis merasa iba, sambil menatap manik redup milik si gadis kecil pria tersebut tersenyum lembut.

"Nona silahkan ambillah." Ujar sang merah darah sambil menyerahkan bungkusan rotinya. Gadis itu menatap sang pria cukup lama, tangannya meraih bungkusan roti tersebut dengan ragu-ragu.

"Tidak apa ambil saja.." ujar sang pria beriris _heterochrome_. Tak lama kemudian, sang gadis dan kakek tadi sudah menerima bungkusan roti yang di serahkan oleh pria tersebut. "T-Terima kasih, tuan." Ujar si gadis kecil.

Bibir sang pria bersurai scarlet kembali tersnyum ramah. "Sama-sama." Ucapnya seraya melenggang pergi dari tempatnya.

.

.

.

.

"...Karena dunia ini sungguh tidak adil."

.

.

.

.

.

–Ini pembatas jeng(?) (/^0^)/–

.

Seminggu kembali berlalu.

Misinya untuk malam ini sudah beres. Saat berjalan di trotoar ia berhenti sejenak di depan kaca etalase toko alat elektronik. TV yang dipajang di sana menampilkan berita tentang pembunuhan yang ia lakukan sore tadi.

Ia bersandar pada pohon yang tak jauh dari sana sambil menonton berita tersebut. Cukup lama ia berada di sana, dan jalanan juga semakin sepi karena hari yang semakin larut. Tidak ada hal yang aneh selama ia menonton, hingga sang pria beriris _heterochrome_ mencium aroma manis nan sangat menenangkan yang berasal dari depan etalase toko tadi.

Dia tidak melihat apapun saat matanya berpindah dari layar TV menuju kaca etalase. Tetapi saat ia menajamkan indra penglihatannya, sang pria dapat melihat seorang seorang gadis dengan surai _baby-blue_ tengah menonton berita yang disiarkan TV toko elektronik.

Sang pria berkepala merah tak dapat melihat wajah sang gadis, karena gadis tersebut tengah memunggunginya. Akan tetapi aroma manis yang keluar dari tubuh gadis berhelaian biru muda tersebut membuatya ingin mencicipi rasanya.

Beberapa menit kemudian gadis yang terus diperhatikannya memutar tubuh mungilnya. Untuk sesaat pandangan sepasang manik mereka bertemu, dan dengan itu gadis tersebut memperlihatkan dengan jelas sepasang iris _aquamarine_ miliknya yang begitu menenggelamkan.

Pria bersurai _scarlet_ tenggelam dalam kedua manik sang gadis yang begitu indah. Tiba-tiba jantungnya terpacu dengan cepat membuatnya merasa aneh.

.

Segera ia melenggang pergi dari tempatnya. Melihat gadis tersebut membuatnya semakin ingin mencicipinya.

Dan dengan tanpa sadar, ia mulai menyeringai sambil menjilat bibirnya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ini akan sangat menarik.."

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

A/N : HUAHA AKHIRNYA INI KELAR! (T0T) maap bagi para reader yang sedang menunggu lama fic Mari yang satu ini (_ _) HONTOUNI GOMENASAI! /*sujud2*/

Fic ini ngebut dalam dua hari /nyengir bangga/ Mari berterima kasih kepada Vey yang setia menemani Mari setiap malam(?) /ga

Hisk... mungkin ada juga yang lagi nunggu apa yang akan dilakukan si pembunuh kece ini pada Kuroko? Hayoo apa hayo!~ kalo bisa jawab di kasih hadiah peluk cium dari Mari deh~ (=3=) /Reader : *muntah/

Okay Mari kebanyakan omong nih (_ _||). Bales review :

 **Synstropezia** : Paragraf yg padat itu emang gimana? Gak bikin males baca? Waaai makasi!~ (?) koma udah aku maksimalin... maap kalo kurang (_ _) _senpai_ -nya? oke oke _roger_!(?) gapapa kok :D untuk humu2an tunggu waktunya aja :D nanti insyaAllah boleh req pair humu2an :D mungkin lho ya! Penasaran sama ucapannya Mayuzumi ya~ tunggu aja deh. Dan chap ini adalah seri khusus pandangan dari si pembunuh :D nikmati aja, okay? Pertemuan AkaKuro akan sangat 'surprise' :v pokoknya tunggu aja ;D makasih reviewnya Vey!

 **Tanpa nama** : Ini gak berguna -_-" gue tau kalo ini lu SIA! Gak usah spam. Kalo gak mau baca fic gue ya gak usah spam dodol! Dan aku bilangin lagi untuk tidak menyebut namaku di muka umum(?) /apanya?_-"/ dan gue juga sudah tau kalo besok masuk sekolah_-"

Reviewnya makin sedikit (||_ _) apdetan chap selanjutnya akan Mari usahain! (O.O)9 Pokoknya kalo kesibukan dunia nyata udah beres, Mari akan apdet secepatnya. (^ ^)

RnR please senpai~~


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

.

Hawa dingin semerbak bagai aroma padang rumput memonopoli indra penciumannya. Ia terbuai dalam alam mimpi yang damai.

Selalu berharap bahwa bebannya akan berkurang. Dan di sinilah dia, di dalam dunia imajinasi alam bawah sadarnya yang sungguh menenangkan.

Gadis tersebut duduk di tengah padang rumput yang damai. Ia dapat mencium aroma dedaunan khas musim panas. Padahal dalam dunia nyata, sekarang sedang musim gugur.

Ketenangan seperti ini tidak akan pernah ia dapatkan kembali. Ia merasa senang, karena sama sekali tak mencium aroma 'perkotaan' penuh polusi.

Kedamaian dan ketenangan saat ini memang menyenangkan..

.

.

Tetapi tetap saja...

.

.

.

.

Ia merasa hampa.

.

.

.

.

.

Case of Roses

Disclaimer : Keuh keuh(?) anime, manga dan tetek bengeknya(?) punya Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei nanodayo(?)

Rate : M

Genre : Mistery, Crime(maybe), Romance, Hurt/comfort(maybe), little bit Humor

Pair : AkaFem!Kuro, dan pair lain yg tertera hanya sebagai pelengkap!(?) /*PLAK*/

Summary : Mawar itu merah. Darah itu merah. Kamu itu merah. Setiap kali aku bertemu denganmu, aku pasti akan menemukan warna merah. Karena dirimu, identik dengan merah. / Berita tentang pembunuhan berantai sedang menjadi topik hangat akhir-akhir ini. Secara tidak langsung Kuroko Tetsuna terlibat dalam pembunuhan tersebut. Tak disangka, pembunuh dengan surai scarlet dan iris heterochrome jatuh cinta padanya.

Warning : Bisa jadi gore, AU, gajelas, TYPO, aneh, OOC, sedikit konten dewasa, tidak baik dibaca anak baik(?), author(Mari) mesum tingkat dewa, warning bisa berubah tergantung chapter..

.

.

.

Mari serius ini tidak baik dibaca anak baik/belum fujo(?)

.

.

.

.

.

Kalo masih ngotot tanggung sendiri akibatnya...

.

.

.

.

.

Enjoy ya... jangan lupa warning dibaca! /*plak* udah woi!_–"/

* * *

Sinar mentari mengusik tidurnya. Gadis bersurai biru langit menggeliat tak nyaman di bawah selimutnya. Selama beberapa menit, ia sama sekali tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan beranjak dari kasur empuk yang terbalut spray berwarna biru muda tersebut.

Suara dengkuran halus masih terus terdengar. Gadis tersebut sudah terlanjur malas walau hanya untuk memperlihatkan kedua iris aquamarine indahnya.

setengah jam sudah berlalu. Waktu yang tersisa untuk sang surai _baby-blue_ agar tak terlambat ke pergi menuju kampus tersisa satu jam tiga puluh menit lagi. Setelahnya dari itu, bel kampusnya akan berbunyi dan gerbang tempatnya menuntut ilmu juga akan di tutup.

Kuroko Tetsuna, masih menggeliat nyaman di atas kasur dibawah selimutnya. Jika ini terus berlanjut, butuh waktu sekitar dua sampai tiga jam agar Kuroko dapat benar-benar bangun dengan sendirinya.

Karena para pembaca yang budiman yang sedang membaca tulisan serta bacaan ini sekarang mungkin sedang merasa tidak mau kalau gadis unyu, manis, imut kita ini terlambat, maka Mari akan mengabulkannya.(?)

.

Tak lama setelah itu, pintu kamar Kuroko terbuka lebar secara paksa oleh si pemilik surai kuning sahabat setia satu kampus Kuroko yang selalu numpang sarapan di rumahnya(?).

Sang anak ayam cerewet suka mewek tersebut menatap gadis yang masih meringkuk di bawah selimut hangatnya dengan pandangan heran dan sedikit kesal, kemudian mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal.

"KUROKO _CCHI_ INI SUDAH PAGI _SSU_! AYO BANGUN _SSU_!" suara cetar nyaring senyaring toa masjid perumahan kompleks sebelah mulai terdengar. Otomatis membuat Kuroko langsung terduduk bangun dari balik selimut tebalnya.

Death glare Kuroko lancarkan kepada sang pemilik suara. "Kise- _kun_ ini masih pagi. Kau akan mengganggu tetangga." dengan nada monoton Kuroko berujar. Sedangkan Kise hanya nyengir 14 jari (?) tanpa merasa bersalah sama sekali.

"Hehehe.. maaf _ssu_." ujarnya tanpa nada penyesalan.

Kuroko kembali menatap pemuda di hadapannya dengan tatapan datar. Kemudian menghela nafas lelah.

.

'Ini akan jadi hari yang panjang...' batinnya sambil mulai mempersiapkan diri untuk berangkat.

.

.

.

.

.

–Skip baby~(?)–

Hari ini berjalan layaknya hari biasanya. Dan ini cukup monoton untuknya.

Berangkat menuju kampus sambil mendengarkan celotehan gajelas Kise, yang sebenarnya gak semuanya masuk kepala.

Pelajaran, seminar, dan kursus tambahan seperti biasa yang cukup membosankan, dan sangat cocok untuk mengisi waktu tidur.

Pergi ke perpustakaan. Membaca buku, membaca novel, membaca ensiklopedia, membaca novel, membaca literatur, membaca, lalu membaca, kemudian membaca, setelah itu membaca, membaca, dan membaca. /membacanya kebanyakan.._•"/

.

Hari ini ia tidak sempat melirik berita, jadi ia belum tau siapa lagi korban sang pembunuh tampan bersurai merah tersebut. Tetapi ia sempat membuka ponselnya, dan melihat ada satu notifikasi pesan yang belum ia baca.

Kuroko memang belum sempat membuka ponsel biru mudanya sejak pagi, jadi ia memuruskan untuk membaca pesan tersebut.

.

Pesan singkat.

Tetapi cukup untuk membuat jantungnya terpacu dengan cepat.

.

.

 _' Selamat malam, dan sampai bertemu kembali besok jam 22.00._

 _Oyasuminasai ne... Kuroko Tetsuna'_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

–It's time to skipヽ(￣д￣;)ノ–

Perjalanan pulangnya Kuroko lalui dengan bimbang. Ia jadi takut untuk pulang mengingat malam ini sang pembunuh bermanik _heterochrome_ akan datang untuk menagih syarat kebebasannya.

Sebelum gadis bersurai _baby-blue_ pulang, tadi ia sempat menawarkan kepada Kise makan malam di apartemennya–sekedar berjaga-jaga dari pembunuh tersebut– dan dengan senang hati Kise terima.

Tadinya...

Sebelum _senpai_ Kise yang bernama Kasamatsu itu menyeret si anak ayam untuk kerja kelompok–dengan paksa–, membuat janji makan malam Kise dengan Kuroko sang pujaan hatinya terbatal.

Sang gadis bermanik _azure_ berjalan gontai. Ia semakin lesu setiap detiknya ketika ia semakin memikirkan nanti malam.

Tetapi kemudian dengan segenap hati jiwa dan raganya, ia akan mempersiapkan mental dan beberapa barang keperluan lain yang dapat digunakan untuk berjaga-jaga dari sang pembunuh.

.

Setelah ia sampai dan memasuki apartemennya, Kuroko mulai terpikirkan sesuatu. Bagaimana jika tingkah Kuroko memberikan suasana yang buruk untuk 'tamu'nya tersebut.

Setelah Kuroko pikir-pikir, ada banyak hal yang harus ia siapkan jika dia ingin benar-benar selamat dari sang pembunuh bersurai merah.

.

.

.

.

.

–Ini disekip /^ρ^/–

Penampilan Kuroko sudah bersih nan rapi malam ini. Ia mengenakan Sweater coklat pastel terang berkerah tinggi, rok biru tua selutut berbahan ringan, serta sepasang _stocking_ hitam yang melekat manis pada kedua kakinya.

Rumahnya pun juga sudah ia tata menjadi lebih bersih dari jamur, kuman, bakteri, serta _amoeba_ (?) setelah ia membersihkannya selama 2 jam sepulang dari kampus. Tak lupa ia membuat posisi telpon rumah ataupun ponselnya berada pada tempat yang strategis agar mudah di jangkau jikalau nyawanya sudah terancam–untuk menelpon bantuan katanya–.

Tak luput pula gadis berhelaian biru muda sudah menyediakan minuman dan beberapa camilan untuk 'tamu'nya malam ini. Untuk membuat sang pembunuh merasa sedikit lebih nyaman dan nyawanya tak cepat melayang.

Barang pertahanan diri yang lain–seperti alaram anti pencuri(?)– sudah tersedia di laci mejanya. Jika benar-benar gawat, tinggal ambil dan beres.

Okay, semuanya sudah komplit.

.

Tinggal menunggu sang 'tamu' datang.

.

.

.

Jam saat ini menunjukkan pukul 20.38, dan jam temu mereka adalah jam 10 tepat malam ini. Sembari menunggu, Kuroko mencuci piring kotor yang baru saja ia gunakan untuk makan malam.

 _ **CUUURR**_

Hanya ada suara kran air, sabun, spons, dan piring yang berdecitan mengisi keheningan. Sang surai _baby-blue_ mencuci piring-piring kotor dalam keheningan. Tetapi jantungnya tak berhenti terpacu seperti ingin meledak saking takutnya.

Setelah selesai mencuci piring, ia langsung beranjak ke kamarnya. Berfikir mungkin ia bisa membunuh waktu dengan membaca novelnya sejenak. Memasuki ruangan pribadinya, ia langsung menjatuhkan pantat sintal seksinya pada kursi meja belajar di dekat jendela.

Kemudian meraih salah satu novel yang belum selesai ia baca dengan pembatas. Dan larut dalam buku yang lumayan tebal tersebut untuk waktu yang cukup lama.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Detik terus berlalu, menit masih berjalan, dan gadis tersebut masih tenggelam dalam bacaannya, tak terasa.. beberapa jam pun sudah dilewatinya.

.

.

.

.

.

Ada semilir angin malam dingin yang menerpa tengkuknya. Akan tetapi ia mengacuhkannya dan terus saja membaca buku yang ada pada tangannya. Seakan-akan Kuroko tidak mempedulikan apapun di sekitarnya walaupun dunia sedang mengalami masa kehancuran sekarang juga. /itu namanya kiamat woi! _—"/

 _ **KLAK**_

Suara jendela yang terbuka juga sempat terdengar oleh indra pendengarannya. Tapi ia masih mengabaikannya karena mengira itu adalah ulah angin yang terlalu kencang.

Mata biru langitnya tak teralih sedikitpun dari buku novelnya. Seakan ia tak peduli dengan keadaan dan situasi di sekitarnya, gadis bermanik _aquamarine_ masih terus saja membaca.

Hingga–

 _ **TENG**_

–Jam 22.00.

.

Waktunya untuk bertemu sang dewa kematian.

.

.

.

.

"Well, sepertinya Tetsuna terlalu asyik membaca buku hingga ia tega mangabaikan eksistensi-ku."

.

 **DEG**

Satu sentakan kemudian baru Tetsuna sadari, kalau ia terlalu lama membaca hingga gadis tersebut melupakan janjinya dengan sang pembunuh.

Menoleh patah-patah ke arah belakang. Dan mendapati pemuda tampan bersurai _scarlet_ tengah duduk di jendela kamarnya yang terbuka dengan seringaian mengerikan yang terpasang manis pada wajahnya yang menawan. Padahal Kuroko sangat yakin kalau ia menutup jendela kamarnya tadi dan menguncinya dari dalam.

Lalu bagaimana sang pembunuh menawan beriris _heterochrome_ dapat membukanya dari luar?

.

.

Mereka masih terus bersitatap dalam sunyi. Tak ada yang membuka suara.

.

Kuroko yang terlalu takut dengan kehadiran sang tamu tak kuasa untuk berbicara. Dan berusaha untuk menutupi rasa ketakutannya.

.

Pembunuh yang masih berada di tempatnya tak bergerak sama sekali, hanya menyeringai tipis seraya menonton tingkah menggemaskan Kuroko yang berusaha menutupi wajah takutnya.

.

.

Eh... 'menggemaskan'?

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah sekian lama pandangan mereka bertubrukan, akhirnya sang pria mulai membuka suara. "Tak perlu setegang itu Tetsuna." ujarnya sambil terkekeh kecil melihat wajah lucu Kuroko.

"Etto... bagaimana kau tahu namaku.. ...emm.."

"Seijuurou, Akashi Seijuurou."

"Erm... Akashi- _san_ –"

"Tidak perlu terlalu formal Tetsuna."

"Eh, ..em Akashi- _kun_?"

"Lebih baik."

Kuroko menghela nafas lelah. Entah mengapa rasanya sedikit merepotkan ketika hendak berbicara dengan sang Akashi Seijuurou ini.

"Akashi- _kun_ , bagaimana kau bisa tahu namaku?" Kuroko mengulang pertanyaannya. Sedangkan Akashi yang sudah turun dari jendela mulai berjalan ke arah sang gadis sambil menyeringai.

"Hmm... itu _ra-ha-si-a_." nada suara sang pembunuh sedikit bergelayut manja sambil menempelkan jari telunjuknya pada bibir ranum Kuroko, membuat yang bersangkutan merona karena jarak yang sangat dekat.

"Eh, A-Etto... A-Akashi- _kun_ haus kan? Biar aku ambilkan minum.." Kuroko gelagapan dan berusaha menghindari kontak mata dengan Akashi. Sekarang ia sangat yakin bahwa wajahnya saat ini tengah memerah.

"Tidak perlu." Akashi segera menahan tangan Kuroko yang hendak beranjak dari tempatnya berada. Dengan perlahan ia membalikkan tubuh sang gadis hingga tepat menghadap ke arahnya. "Karena aku sudah menemukan pemuas dahaga dan gairahku 'di sini'." Ia berbisik seduktif seraya menjilat telinga kiri Kuroko.

.

Ia menjilat dan memainkan telinga Kuroko dengan lidahnya. Sesekali menggulum, menciumnya, dan kembali menjilat. Tanpa sadar membuat Kuroko merasakan perasaan aneh tetapi meng-enakkan pada tubuhnya. Sang gadis merasa seperti ada kupu-kupu imajiner yang beterbangan di perutnya saat ini.

"Ghh... ..uhm..." Kuroko dengan sekuat tenaga menahan desahan agar tak meluncur dengan mulus dari mulutnya. Sedangkan Akashi masih menjilat telinganya, dan sekarang mulai menggigit kecil. "..Ahhn..." rasa geli dan aneh mendominasi pikiran Kuroko. Entah mengapa, tubuh Kuroko tak dapat menolak sensasi yang di berikan sang pria bersurai merah darah yang kembali tengah menjilat telinganya, walau otak sang gadis menyuruhnya memberontak.

Aura yang terpancar dari sang pembunuh manik _heterochrome_ bagai menghipnotisnya. Seakan menyuruhnya untuk menuruti semua kata-kata dan kemauan sang pria. Tetapi di sisi lain, ia juga menikmati permainan yang sedikit mulai memanas tersebut.

Tubuh Kuroko yang awalnya masih berdiri di dekapan pria beriris _hetero_ sekarang telah berpindah terlentang di atas kasur ber-sepray biru muda milik sang gadis bernanik _aquamarine_. Setelah membaringkan Kuroko dan menghimpit tubuh gadis bersurai _baby-blue_ dengan tubuhnya, Akashi mulai berhenti memainkan telinga Kuroko dan menatap sang gadis lekat-lekat tepat pada kedua bola mata indahnya yang menghanyutkan, membuat yang bersangkuran kembali merasakan wajahnya memanas.

"Tetsuna" suara yang keluar dari mulut sang pria amat teramat serius. Membuat seluruh atensi Kuroko tertuju kepadanya. Ia sendiri tak sadar kalau jantungnya sudah berdegup sangat kencang seakan mau meledak saat itu juga.

Akashi kembali bersiap membuka mulutnya lagi, dan Kuroko juga sudah siap mendengarkan kalimat yang akan terlontar dari kedua belah bibir milik sang pembunuh. "..Tetsuna... bolehkah.. ...bolehkah aku menjadikanmu sebagai 'milikku'?.." Ia bertanya masih dengan wajah serius. Kuroko terpana untuk sesaat.

Kuroko tertegun, paras tampan pria manik _hetero_ di hadapannya hampir tak dapat membuatnya berfikir jernih. Matanya seakan terkunci untuk terus menatap iris merah-emas menawan tersebut.

Panas perlahan menjalar pada kedua belah pipinya. Sudah tak terhitung berapa kali wajahnya merona malam ini. Tetapi, perasaan aneh serta penasaran yang ada pada hati kecilnya membuat ia menjawab demikian. "A-Aku pikir... aku ingin m-mencobanya.."

'HUAAAA APA YANG AKU PIKIRKAN!?' Σ(/A/)

'Ba-Bagaimana ini?' (º □ º l|l)

.

Mendengar jawaban dari Kuroko membuat senyuman lembut terkembang pada paras tampan Akashi. Ia membelai dengan perlahan pipi tembem halus milik Kuroko sebelum mendekatkan wajahnya dan membisikkan sesuatu. "Jangan khawatir... aku akan melakukannya dengan lembut."

Wajah mereka semakin tak memiliki jarak, hingga tanpa sadar Kuroko mulai memejamkan matanya.

Jantungnya terpacu secara tidak normal. Kehadiran sang pria merah ini seakan mengisi sesuatu dalam dirinya yang hilang.

.

.

'dia hangat..'

.

Akhirnya kedua belah bibir Akashi bertemu dengan bibir merah ranum milik Kuroko. Tidak ada perlawanan. Belum ada pertarungan lidah yang panas. Hanya saling menempelkan dan saling berbagi kasih satu sama lain, dalam sebuah ciuman yang sangat berarti.

.

.

.

.

Kehangatan serta rasa nyaman pada bibir sang gadis nyaris membuat Akashi gila. Kedua belah bibir ini terlalu lembut.. terlalu manis.. dan terlalu nyaman... hingga ia merasa tidak tega untuk melepas pangutan bibir mereka.

Seakan bibir pinky manis Kuroko itu menggodanya untuk minta terus dikulum lebih dalam.

.

Ia ingin meminta lebih. Akashi menginginkan lebih dari ini.

Setelah beberapa detik, akhirnya lidah Akashi mulai beraksi, menjilati bibir bawah Kuroko. Secara tidak langsung meminta ijin kepada yang bersangkutan untuk membuka mulutnya. Membiarkan lidah miliknya menjelajah gua basah nan manis milik gadis bersurai biru muda. Kuroko mendesis samar karena Akashi menghisab serta menjilati bibirnya.

"Nghhh... hnn..." desahan pelan sedikit meluncur dari mulut Kuroko, membuat Akashi memiliki celah kesempatan untuk menginvasi mulutnya lebih dalam.

Lidah pria berkepala merah bertemu dengan lidah gadis berkepala biru muda. Terjadi sedikit pertarungan lidah, yang tentu saja dimenangkan–dengan sangat mudah– oleh Akashi. Kemudian Ia kembali menjelajah dalam mulut Kuroko.

Bibir sang pembunuh yang mendominasi bibir Kuroko men'trasfer'kan salivanya kepada gua hangat sang gadis. Tetapi karena terlalu banyak, tidak semuanya dapat tertampung oleh mulut Kuroko.

Akashi menggulum penuh nikmat bibir yang kaya akan rasa tersebut. Hingga gadis yang tengah didominasinya ini menepuk pelan dadanya, meminta untuk melepaskan ciuman mereka karena kehabisan nafas.

"...Haah... ..Hh..." Kuroko mengambil oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya setelah pangutan bibir mereka terlepas. Lelehan saliva meluncur dari bibirnya, membentuk sebuah 'jembatan' dengan bibir Akashi, kemudian terputus.

Akashi terpana menatap pemandangan di hadapannya, membuat ia menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah.

Pemandangan Kuroko yang masih berusaha mengambil nafas dengan wajah bersemu merah, mata yang sayu, serta saliva yang mengalir di sudut bibirnya, membuat celananya menjadi sedikit lebih sesak.

Wajah manis nan polos yang sekarang tengah memerah karena kehabisan nafas menatapnya begitu menggoda.

Pipi tembem yang bersemu merah bagai buah persik tersebut menggodanya seakan minta di gigit.

Bibir plum yang sedikit membengkak dengan aliran saliva sungguh seakan minta di cium lagi.

Belum lagi pandangan mata sayunya yang... Oh sungguh– seolah mengatakan ' _Rape-me-here-please_ ~' kepadanya.

.

Oke cukup, rasanya yang 'di bawah' sana semakin 'menegang' saja. Semakin membuat celananya lebih sempit dan sesak lagi. /Mesum lu mas_-"/

.

Tanpa aba-aba, ia langsung melucuti sweater coklat pastel yang Kuroko kenakan dalam sepersekian detik–seakan tak membiarkan Kuroko untuk mencerna situasi yang ada beberapa detik yang lalu–, menyisakan pakaian dalam wanita–atau bisa kau sebut sabagai bra– berwarna putih ber-rendan pink cerah yang tengah di pakai oleh sang gadis.

Melihat hal tersebut langsung membuat wajah Kuroko semerah rambut pria di depannya dengan asap yang mengepul dari kepalanya. "A-Akashi- _kun_." teriakan Kuroko refleks karena kaget dan malu.

Akashi menatap kedua bukit kembar yang berlapis pakaian dalam manis tersebut dalam diam. Cukup lama sebelum akhirnya ia mulai tersenyum aneh sambil mendongak untuk menatap mata Kuroko. "Imut juga." ujarnya, membuat kepala Kuroko semakin kebakaran(?).

"C cup ya? Atau D?... Ah mungkin ini C cup. Cukup manis." Pikiran serta kata-kata kotor Akashi hampir membuat Kuroko kehilangan nyawanya(?). Ia benar-benar malu setengah mati.

Akashi mendekatkan kepalanya pada salah satu tali bra Kuroko. Dan menariknya turun dengan mulut dan giginya hingga melewati bahu. Kemudian menyeringai lebar.

"Saa... ayo kita mulai _permainannya_.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ah... nnh A-kashi- _ku_.. _n_..."

"Panggil namaku Tetsuna."

"Nghhh...nn.. ..ah.."

"Namaku, Tersuna."

"Ghh... sssh AH.. S-Seijuurou- _kunn_..."

"Gadis baik."

"Nh... Ahn!? Aaah..."

"Di sini, sayang?"

"Ngg.. i-iya–Ah... Sei- _kuun_.."

.

"Tunggu Tetsuna–Ah, a-aku mau 'keluar'."

"Nggh Ahhn!~"

.

"Suaramu lucu sayang."

"Hh... urusai Sei- _kun_.. ..hh.."

"Hm hmm.. sangat manis..."

 _ **CUP**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

~Sekiiiip (/▽/) (*/▽＼*) ~

.

Setelah adegan yang tidak perlu author sebutkan detailnya, mereka terlelap dalam dekapan masing-masing di atas kasur kuroko yang sudah tidak berbentuk lagi.

Sepasang tubuh manusia yang hanya berbalutkan selimut tebal tersebut saling berbagi kehangatan di malam yang dingin itu. Hingga sang pria yang mendekap tubuh sang wanita mulai membuka kelopak matanya, mengerjap pelan sembari memperlihatkan iris _heterochrome_ memabukkan yang langsung menjatuhkan pandangannya kepada sang kekasih hati.

Ia tersenyum lembut menatap wajah polos Kuroko saat tertidur. Begitu damai.. dan memberi banyak ketenangan.

Kemudian sang pria–a.k.a Akashi Seijuurou– mulai mengecup kening Kuroko sambil tersenyum tulus. Memancarkan kasih sayangnya pada satu kecupan yang ditujukan pada sang gadis dalam dekapan yang masih terbuai dalam alam mimpi.

.

.

.

'Sekarang, kau milikku seutuhnya... Tetsuna.'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

A/N : HUUAAAAAAAAA (*/∆＼*) (*ﾉ∆ﾉ) TOLONG TAMPER SAYA! HAJAR OTAK MEZUM SAYA! /menggila  
.･ﾟﾟ･(／ω＼)･ﾟﾟ･.

Aduuh, kayanya Mari kebelet banget pengen buat yang 'anu-anuan'. Habisnya mereka 'anu' sih! Makanya Mari jadi makin 'anu' kan. (?)  
Maap banget kalo adegan jeruknya kurang greget (_ _) /Kenapa jeruk? | Mari : karena kalo lemon udah terlalu maenstream (￣▽￣)/

Mari jadi penasaran gimana reaksi Vey setelah baca chap ini~ (￣▽￣)ノ  
Hahaha maap ya Pey!~

Mari jadi demen kaomoji nih (￣ω￣;) Okay, langsung aja daripada kebanyakan kaomoji(?), bales review \\(^0^)/ :

 **SEIJURO cayang TETSUYA** : Otte ini dah lanjut! XXDD (*ote = oke). Yupz anda benar! Selamat anda mendapatkan piring cakep! (?) :vv

 **Synstropezia** : Huahaha aku suka opini Vey yg ini XD masukin quote for today Vey XDD 'Mereka yang busuk belum tentu busuk' ^ρ^ buat jadi status ah! (^0^) Kayanya chap ini juga banyak pembatasnya deh (_ _) ote-ote! *acung jempol* Kalo bisa sebenernya aku pingin mbuat fic ini wordnya makin banyak (_ _||) tapi apalah daya waktunya yang gak ada (||_ _)

Maaf kalo chap ini konsepnya ' _ndadak_ ' atau tiba-tiba |I|(_ _)|I| maap juga ini apdetnya lama... AMPE SEBULAN!? ||(0A0)|| .･ﾟﾟ･(／∆＼)･ﾟﾟ･.

Hisk... reviewnya tolong.. ... biar cepet apdetnya.. hisk .･ﾟﾟ･(／A＼)･ﾟﾟ･.

RnR senpai~


	5. Chapter 5 : Confused?

Chapter 5

.

.

Case of Roses

Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei lah yg memiliki KnB

Rate : M

Genre : Mistery, Crime(maybe), Romance, Hurt/comfort(maybe), little bit Humor

Pair : AkaFem!Kuro, pair yang hadir lainnya hanya sebagai bumbu pelengkap /*plak*

Summary : Mawar itu merah. Darah itu merah. Kamu itu merah. Setiap kali aku bertemu denganmu, aku pasti akan menemukan warna merah. Karena dirimu, identik dengan merah. / Berita tentang pembunuhan berantai sedang menjadi topik hangat akhir-akhir ini. Secara tidak langsung Kuroko Tetsuna terlibat dalam pembunuhan tersebut. Tak disangka, pembunuh dengan surai scarlet dan iris heterochrome jatuh cinta padanya.

Warning : Mungkin gore, AU, gaje, TYPO, aneh se-aneh anehnya, GENDERBEND, OOC, kalo ada humor pasti garing, dan sebangsa-bangsanya(?), warning bisa berubah tergantung chapter..

.

.

.

.

.

Hmmmm langsung enjoy ya~

* * *

Bau roti tawar sehabis dipanggang menginvasi indra penciuman satu-satunya manusia yang berada di dapur rumahnya. Setelah menuangkan susu pada gelas, seorang gadis bermanik _azure_ indah membawa roti-roti habis panggang beserta susunya tersebut ke atas meja makan.

Duduk di salah satu sisi mejanya. Kemudian ia menyantap hidangan yang sudah ada di depan mata. Meneguk segelas susu, dan mengunyah roti-roti tadi dengan tenang.

Kuroko Tetsuna, menyantap sarapannya dalam diam. Beberapa menit sebelumnya ia sempat bertanya-tanya akan keberadaan si anak ayam. Tetapi dalam beberapa detik, Kuroko langsung menyadari bahwa Kise masih melakukan tugas bersama sang _senpai_.

Sehingga membuat pagi ini cukup sepi dan tenang untuknya. Mengingat bahwa hampir setiap pagi Kise selalu datang ke apartemen sederhananya ini untuk menumpang sarapan.

.

Jika engkau menanyakan keberadaan sang pembunuh bersurai merah, pria tersebut sudah tidak tampak batang hidungnya bahkan sejak Kuroko membuka matanya.

Tetapi ternyata, Akashi Seijuurou tidak sepenuhnya adalah pria yang tidak bertanggung jawab.

Karena, sebagai ganti keberadaannya yang menghilang bagai ditelan bumi bulat-bulat, ia meninggalkan sebuah catatan untuk Kuroko.

.

.

' _Aku akan kembali menemuimu malam ini, di tempat yang sama. Kita akan berbicara baik-baik nanti._ '

.

.

.

.

.

~Just skip (–ω–;)~

Waktu istirahat Kuroko habiskan di kantin kampus, ditemani berbagai macam buku–mulai dari yang tebal sampai yang tipis– dan sebuah roti melon serta vanilla shake di sisi kanannya.

Sepertinya Kuroko terlalu konsen pada tugas-tugasnya hingga tak menyadari eksistensi senpai satu jurusannya yang sudah duduk dengan anteng di depannya.

"Kuroko." Suara datar nan monoton tertangkap oleh indra pendengaran Kuroko. Sang gadis menglihkan mata biru langitnya dari sederat kalimat pada bukunya menatap sang _senpai_ yang berwajah datar dengan wajah datar. (?)

" _Senpai_..." suara yang datar pula ikut keluar dari bibir ranum Kuroko. Memandang _senpai_ nya cukup lama hingga akhirnya Mayuzumi yang membuka suara. "Mengerjakan tugas ya? hm... kira-kira sudah selesai berapa persen?" tanya Mayuzumi Chihiro basa-basi.

"Sekitar 60% _senpai_.." ujar Kuroko masih dengan suara datar sambil kembali menulis sesuatu pada buku tugasnya. Mayuzumi melihat buku tugas Kuroko, membaca berderet-deret kalimat yang tertera di sana. Sebelum akhirnya mengalihkan pandangannya pada kounter meja pemesanan dengan seorang bibi yang menjaga kasirnya.

"Bi, ramen biasa 1 mangkok." suara Mayuzumi agak berteriak, mendapat sambutan 'oke' dari si bibi. Kemudian kembali menatap buku tugas Kuroko sembari menunggu pesanannya datang.

"Oh ya, _senpai_.." setelah beberapa menit, akhirnya Kuroko kembali membuka suara. "Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu dengan _senpai_." nada bicaranya penuh akan keseriusan. Membuat Mayuzumi terpaksa meneguk air ludah.

"Ini tentang 'Akashi Seijuurou'." Kuroko berbicara setengah berbisik pada _senpai_ nya. Sebetulnya sangatlah pelan, tetapi Mayuzumi yang ada di depannya dapat mendengar bisikan tersebut dengan sangat jelas. Mayuzumi terlalu sibuk menyimak hingga tak menyadari kalau ramen pesanannya sudah datang.

"Hmm..." _senpai_ yang memiliki surai kelabu yang kelam tersebut bergumam cukup lama sambil melipat tangan di depan dada. "Bagaimana kalau kita pindah ke tempat yang sepi dulu." ucapannya mendapat jawaban anggukan kepala dari Kuroko.

Sembari menunggu Kuroko berberes, Mayuzumi kembali berteriak kepada bibi penjaga kasir di kounternya sambil mengangkat ramen di tangan kanan. "Bibi, mangkok ramen beserta isinya kubawa keluar ya! Kalau sudah selesai kubalikin lagi kok!"

.

Kemudian mereka berjalan beriringan keluar dari kantin, menghiraukan teriakan cetar dari sang bibi yang memanggil Mayuzumi–meminta untuk tidak membawa mangkuk ramen keluar dari kantin–.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mereka memutuskan untuk berbicara empat mata di bangku belakang kampus. Tempat yang jarang dikunjungi oleh para mahasiswa.

Setelah memastikan kalau tempat yang mereka pilih aman, Mayuzumi dan Kuroko duduk pada kursi panjang yang sudah tersedia. Kemudian mereka terdiam larut dalam pikiran masing-masing.

.

"Akashi Seijuurou ya..." gumaman Mayuzumi memecah lamuan Kuroko. Sang gadis menatap senpainya datar cukup lama sebelum akhirnya membuka suara.

" _Senpai_... beberapa hari yang lalu Mayuzumi- _senpai_ pernah menceritakan kepadaku perihal 'Akashi Seijuurou' ini kan." sederetan kalimat dari Kuroko membut pria kelabu mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap lurus pada Kuroko. Sebelum akhirnya mengangguk singkat.

"Maaf _senpai_ , bisakah kau menceritakannya lagi kepadaku." tatapan mata Kuroko memohon dengan sangat. Sedikit membuat Mayuzumi luluh. Siapa juga yang bisa menolak tatapan mata manis yang dapat menggugah iman ini? " _Onegai shimasu_."

Karena sudah tak tahan dengan kadar ke-imutan yang dipancarkan Kuroko Tetsuna, Mayuzumi segera mengangguk sambil menatap ke arah lain–biar gak overdosis kadar ke-manisan Kuroko katanya–.

"Ekhm..." ia berdehem singkat sebelum mulai bersuara. "Akan kuceritakan dari yang paling awal." kalimat yang terlontar dari bibir sang kelabu mendapatkan jawaban anggukan oleh sang biru muda.

.

.

.

.

"Dimulai dari bertahun-tahun yang lalu, ada sebuah organisasi khusus yang bergerak di bidang pembunuhan." Mayuzumi mulai menjelaskan, dan Kuroko menyimak dengan seksama.

"Dan seperti yang pernah kuceritakan kemarin..." sang _senpai_ memberi jeda untuk beberapa saat. Menciptakan ketegangan pada suasana mereka sekarang. "Aku pernah tergabung dalam organisasi tersebut sebagai _Pembunuh utama_ dalam organisasi."

"Sebut saja organisasi itu _Rose Killer_."

"Dalam _Rose Killer_ , terdapat 4 orang anggota _Pembunuh utama_ , serta 6 kelompok _Pembunuh sementara_ yang rata-rata berjumlah masing-masing 3 orang."

" _Pembunuh utama_ adalah orang-orang yang benar-benar tergabung dalam organisasi. Bisa dibilang anggota penting organisasi. Dan tentu saja _Pembunuh utama_ memiliki kemampuan di atas pembunuh-pembunuh veteran biasa. Disebut _Pembunuh utama_ karena mereka memiliki tingkat misi dengan level yang lebih tinggi dari misi pembunuhan biasa. Sedangkan _Pembunuh sementara_ , hanya bekerja untuk 1 atau 2 misi yang di berikan organisasi. Setelah misi terselesaikan, mereka akan langsung di bayar dan memutus kontak dengan organisasi, sehingga sudah tidak berhubungan lagi dengan _Rose Killer_. Yah.. bisa dibilang _Pembunuh sementara_ selalu berganti-ganti team setiap harinya."

.

.

"Aku tergabung dalam organisasi _Rose Killer_ saat aku masih duduk di bangku kelas 3 SMP. Mereka mengakui kemampuan membunuhku yang luar biasa, jadi mereka merekrutku sebagai anggota _Pembunuh utama_."

"...Setahun kemudian, Akashi Seijuurou tergabung dalam organisasi. Saat itu aku berada di kelas 1 SMA dan dia baru menginjak kelas 2 SMP. Akan tetapi banyak yang mengatakan kalau dia adalah salah seorang jenius dalam bidang bunuh-membunuh, sehingga _Rose Killer_ sangat gigih mengajaknya bergabung dalam organisasi saat masa perekrutannya waktu dia masih kelas 1 SMP."

.

Mayuzumi berhenti sejenak untuk mengambil nafas. Diliriknya sang kouhai yang masih tampak setia untung mendengarkan seluruh ceritanya.

.

"Aku sangat benci mengakui ini... tapi.. ...Akashi Seijuuroi memanglah seorang pembunuh yang hebat."

"Dan kalau aku boleh jujur... kemampuannya ini terlalu hebat, bahkan melebihi kemampuan membunuhku sendiri." Mayuzumi tersenyum miris yang dipaksakan. Membuat paras datarnya menjadi semakin menyedihkan.

"Setengah tahun setelah aku dan Akashi Seijuurou menjalankan misi sebagai rekan–dan rival– dua anggota lainnya bergabung secara bersamaan."

"Dengan ini, anggota _Pembunuh utama_ dalam organisasi _Rose Killer_ sudah lengkap." Mayuzumi menatap lurus ke depan. Kuroko yang setia menyimak duduk di samping kanannya ikut memandang ke depan ke arah Mayuzumi melihat.

.

.

"..Tapi..." Sang _senpai_ menggantungkan kalimatnya, membuat Kuroko penasaran.

.

.

.

.

"Tapi?" gadis bersurai _baby-blue_ mengulang kata yang disebutkan Mayuzumi dengan nada bertanya pada sang kakak kelas sambil kembali menatap paras Mayuzumi yang tetap memandang ke depan.

.

.

"Dalam hitungan tahun.. tanpa diduga siapapun, organisasi _Rose Killer_ telah hancur.." Kalimat yang terlontar dari mulut Mayuzumi membuat Kuroko tersentak.

"Banyak anggota yang keluar dari organisasi. Sang atasan tertinggi yang tak diduga punya masalah besar dengan _interpol_ yang ternyata terus mengejar-ngejar _Rose Killer_ selama ini. Dan juga bangkrutnya organisasi, menjadi faktor utama hancurnya _Rose Killer_." Mayuzumi menatap tepat pada kedua manik biru laut Kuroko, sebelum kembali menatap ke depan.

"Dikarenakan hal tersebut, aku langsung keluar mengundurkan diri dari _Rose Killer_ tepat sebelum aku lulus SMA." helaan nafas berat meluncur dari mulut sang _senpai_. "Sekitar 2 tahun kemudian.. dua anggota Pembunuh utama yang lain juga mengundurkan diri dari organisasi. Menyisakan Akashi Seijuurou, yang masih bersikukuh tetap setia pada organisasi _Rose Killer_ yang bahkan sudah hancur tak bisa terselamatkan sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu."

Mayuzumi memejamkan mata kelabu miliknya serta merenggangkan tubuh yang terasa kaku tersebut. "Kira-kira begitulah penjelasannya." ia menatap Kuroko yang menunduk sambil memasang wajah berfikir.

"Lalu dua anggota yang pernah menjadi rekan _senpai_... di mana mereka sekarang?" pertanyaan dari Kuroko membutuhkan respon yang cukup lama dari Mayuzumi. Tetapi kemudian Mayuzumi hanya terkekeh sambil mengacak rambut biru muda Kuroko.

"Untuk informasi yang itu, kau tidak perlu tau karena memang tidak penting." kalimat tersebut mendapat balasan gembungan pipi imut dari Kuroko.

"Sudah lebih baik kita kembali ke kelas sekarang." ujar yang lebih tua sembari beranjan dari tempatnya duduk, di-ikuti yang lebih muda. Ketika Mayuzumi hendak meraih mangkuk ramen yang ia pesan–dan dengan se-enak dengkul diabaikan selama penjelasan–, ia mulai merasakan sesuatu yang janggal.

.

"Lho Kuroko, ramenku kok habis? Aku kan belum makan sama sekali tadi." tanya Mayuzumi sambil menunjukkan mangkuk ramennya yang kosong pada sang _kouhai_ berwajah manis.

"Ramennya kumakan Mayuzumi- _senpai_." ujar Kuroko tanpa dosa dengan wajah polos super imut nan manis yang dapat membuat hati siapa saja luluh menatapnya.

Tetapi mungkin hal itu sedikit tidak berlaku untuk Mayuzumi kali ini. "Ha!?" ia memasang tampang heran plus shock yang tampak absurd jika dipadukan dengan wajah datar tripleksnya. "EH? Tunggu– Kenapa kau memakannya!?" Mayuzumi histeris.

Kuroko tetap menatap sang _senpai_ dengan wajah datar sambil berujar. "Karena penjelasan Mayuzumi- _senpai_ terlalu panjang, dan ramennya semakin mendingin karena _senpai_ tak kunjung memakannya. Jadi ya kuhabiskan deh." Kurokp dengan tanpa bersalah berujar dengan nada momoton.

.

.

.

Ingatkan Mayuzumi untuk membeli 2 mangkuk ramen saat akan menjelaskan sesuatu yang panjang pada Kuroko.

.

.

.

.

.

.

~Skip skip (^°^)~

.

Sore ini setelah bel pulang berbunyi, Kise dan Kuroko berjalan beriringan selama perjalanan pulang mereka dengan Kise yang memasang tampang kusut. "Huaa akhirnya tugas kelompok bersama Kasamatsu- _senpai_ selesai _ssu_!" teriakan Kise sambil meregangkan otot-ototnya. Kuroko yang tak mengubrisnya tetap memandang ke depan dengan wajah datar.

" _Otsukaresama desu_." Ujar Kuroko kalem, secara tidak sadar membuat hati Kise berbunga-bunga. "Hehehe Kuroko _cchi_ kemaren-kemaren mengundangku makan malam kan?" ucapan Kise mendapat balasan yang agak lama dari Kuroko. Sang gadis biru muda tampak memasang wajah berfikir sebelum akhirnya mengangguk singkat.

"Ahahaha itu... apakah undangan itu masih berlaku sampai sekarang _ssu_?" Kalimat itu meluncur dengan nada agak melas dari si anak ayam. Mengharapkan jawaban 'iya' dari gadis berhawa keberadaan tipis.

Kuroko memandang Kise selama beberapa detik, sebelum kembali menatap ke depan. "Yah... boleh saja."  
Kise yang menganggap jawaban itu sebagai 'ya' langsung kegirangan dan melompat-lompat di tengah-tengah trotoar yang penuh dengan orang lalu-lalang saking senangnya–otomatis mendapat tatapan aneh dari orang-orang di sekitarnya–. Kemudian selama perjalanan mereka lanjutkan dengan Kise yang berceloteh ria mengisi keheningan yang ada.

.

'Semoga Akashi- _kun_ belum datang saat Kise- _kun_ masih di rumahku..'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **KLEK**_

Pintu apartemen Kuroko buka dengan halus. Memperlihatkan gelapnya ruangan-ruangan di dalam dikarenakan jendela-jendela apartemen kuroko yang ditutup dengan tirai. " _Tadaima_..." ujar Kuroko nyaris seperti bisikan sambil mencari saklar lampu ruang tamu, di ikuti Kise di belakangnya. " _Sumimasen ojamashimasu_." Kise sambil melepas dan meletakkan sepatunya di rak sepatu dekat pintu.

"Kise- _kun_ taruh saja tasnya di sofa ruang tamu." Kuroko berujar setelah meletakkan dan membereskan barangnya ke kamar. Kemudian menuju dapur sambil mengenakan celemek untuk mulai memasak.

" _Hai' ssu_ " seru si anak ayam sambil duduk di meja makan, menatap punggung Kuroko yang sedang memasak dengan pandangan aneh. "Hihi Kuroko _cchi kawaii ssu yo nee_..." gumaman Kise dengan senyuman aneh yang makin kentara.

"Hm? Ada apa Kise- _kun_?"

" _Nandemo inai ssu_!"

.

.

'Kuroko _cchi maji kawaii ssu_!'

.

.

.

Hanya suara penggorengan yang digunakan Kurokolah yang terdengar di indra pendengaran kedua insan tersebut. Apalagi bau makanan masakan Kuroko yang hampir matang itu sangat menggiurkan hingga dapat membuat air liurmu menetes. /khusus untuk Murasakibara/

Setelah beberapa menit, akhirnya Kuroko selesai memasak dan menghidangkan hasil masakannya di meja makan tempat Kise menunggu. " _Dekimashita_." ujarnya sambil meletakkan satu piring besar tumisan sayur dengan sedikit daging di dalamnya.

"Maaf, hanya ada tumisan sederhana dan nasi saja." sedikit nada penyesalan tersirat di setiap katanya. Tetapi Kise dengan sigap langsung membalas. "Tidak apa _ssu_! Apapun yang Kuroko _cchi_ punya, apapun yang Kuroko _cchi_ masak akan kumakan dengan senang hati _ssu_!" ujar Kise bersemangat sambil mengacungkan dua jempol ke hadapan Kuroko–bermaksud untuk menghiburnya–.

Kuroko tersenyum lembut karenanya. Sahabatnya yang satu ini memang pandai untuk tak membuatnya bersedih atau terpuruk dalam waktu yang lama. " _Arigatou Kise-kun_." dan Kise hanya nyengir kuda menanggapinya.

"Nah mari kita makan _ssu_." ujar si anak ayam setelah mendapat nasi dalam mangkuk yang dioper oleh Kuroko. Kemudian kedua mahasiswa-mahasiswi satu kampus beda jurusan tersebut mengatupkan kedua tangan mereka.

" _Ittadakimasu / ssu_."

.

Kise lah yang pertama melahap masakan Kuroko. Dan hanya satu kata yang keluar dari mulutnya setelah mengunyah masakan gadis bermanik azure tersebut. Wajah Kise langsung tampak cerah dan berbunga-bunga sambil berkata. " _OISHI SSU_!"

Kemudian pemuda bersurai kuning makin memakan masakan Kuroko dengan lahap. Tanpa disadari sang pemuda, gadis biru muda menghela nafas lega berkat reaksi Kise yang tampak tidak protes–malah senang sekali– hanya dihidangkan makanan seadanya. Untunglah dia suka, pikir Kuroko.

Dan Kuroko juga mulai memakan nasi serta tumisannya.

.

.

"Huaa ini benar-benar enak _ssu_!" Kise dengan wajah puas sambil meletakkan mangkuknya di atas meja makan setelah menghabiskan seluruh hidangan yang ada di meja. " _Yokatta na_ Kise- _kun_." lalu Kuroko–yang juga sudah selesai makan– mengambil mangkok Kise dan piring tumisannya yang sudah amblas dimakan oleh si anak ayam.

"Aku ingin makan makanan Kuroko _cchi_ lagi _ssu_." ujarnya sambil kembali menatap punggung Kuroko yang tengah mencuci piring dan mangkuk tadi.

"Kise-kun kan selalu sarapan di tempatku." Kuroko berujar dengan nada datar tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada mangkuk yang tengah dicucinya.

"Sarapan dan makan malam itu beda _ssu_." cicit si anak ayam sok bijak. "Oh ya." dan Kuroko juga kembali berucap dengan nada datar.

"Tentu saja _ssu_! Dan–ah iya, aku lupa tugas makalahku _ssu_!" Kise tiba-tiba berteriak histeris. Tepat setelah Kuroko mencuci piring dan mengeringkan tangannya.

"Jurusan Kise- _kun_ juga membuat makalah?" pertanyaan datar dari Kuroko.

"Iya _ssu_. Argh... gawat." Kise mengacak-acak rambutnya kasar. Setelah beberapa detik, kemudian dia menatap mata Kuroko dengan berbinar. "Kuroko _cchi_ , ijinkan aku mencontek– eh salah, melihat makalahmu _ssu_."

Kise memohon pada Kuroko menggunakan _puppy eyes_ yang menjijikkan. "Boleh saja." tetapi Kuroko tetap meng-iya-kan permintaan Kise, membuat yang bersangkutan kembali kegirangan.

"Huaaa _arigatou_ Kuroko _cchi_! Kau malaikatku _ssu_!" Kise nyaris memeluk Kuroko, tetapi itu jika Kuroko tidak menghindar duluan, membuat wajah bak model Kise mencium lantai dengan mulus.

"Kalau begitu, kemari Kise- _kun_." Kuroko menuntun Kise yang masih mengaduh ria sambil memegangi hidungnya yang merah menuju depan kamarnya. "Tunggu sebentar, biar aku ambilkan makalahku." ujar Kuroko sambil masuk ke dalam kamar meninggalkan Kise di luarnya.

.

.

'..Kuroko _cchi_...'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah Kuroko mencari keberadaan kertas makalah tersebut dalam tasnya yang tak dia duga cukup lama mencarinya. Ia membalikkan badan untuk menuju pintu keluar kamar.

Tetapi belum sempat ia melangkah, pintu Kamar Kuroko sudah terbuka lebar menampakkan Kise yang berada di ambang pintu, tengah memasang ekspresi wajah yang sangat jarang sekali ditampakkan dihadapan Kuroko.

Dingin dan teramat serius.

Itulah yang dapat Kuroko lihat saat menatap ekspresi wajah Kise. Tanpa sadar Kuroko meneguk ludahnya sendiri.

"Kise- _kun_?"

.

.

.

.

.

" _Nee_ Kuroko _cchi_ tahu tidak?" Kise mulai membuka suara sambil melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam kamar Kuroko dengan perlahan.

"Aku selalu menghormati Kuroko _cchi_." nada bicara dingin yang teramat jarang Kuroko dengar membuat Kuroko merinding. Langkah kaki Kise yang teratur juga teramat tenang membuat Kuroko tidak menyadari keberadaan Kise yang sudah hampir tepat di hadapannya.

"Kuroko _cchi_ selalu tegar dan tenang, memang sangat jarang tersenyum.. tapi bila Kuroko _cchi_ melakukannya akan tampak sangat menawan, Kuroko _cchi_ juga pandai dan rajin, selalu tekun dalam pekerjaan yang sedang dikerjakannya dan seorang pekerja keras." sekarang Kise sudah benar-benar di hadapan Kuroko dengan jarak 1 meter dari tubuh sang gadis.

"Walaupun agak keras kepala, tetapi..."

 _ **GREP**_

Kise memeluk Kuroko.

.

Menenggelamkan tubuh sang gadis dalam dada bidang pemuda bermanik madu. Membuat wajah Kuroko sedikit merona karenanya.

Makalah yang tadi digenggam oleh Kuroko sudah terjatuh entah di mana. Kuroko gagal paham akan posisinya dengan sang sahabat bersurai kuning saat ini.

Perubahan sikap Kise yang sangat mendadak ini membuat Kuroko tak dapat berfikir dengan jernih. Kuroko gagal paham. Apa yang sebenarnya sudah terjadi?

"...Itulah yang membuatku mencintai Kuroko _cchi_."

Pernyataan tersebut makin membuat wajah Kuroko memerah. Topeng datarnya sudah menghilang digantikan oleh ekspresi malu tak tertahankan oleh Kuroko. Wajahnya merona hebat.

"Kuroko _cchi_.. tidak, Tetsuna _cchi_ aku mencintaimu." Kise mengulang kembali pernyataan cintanya dan memanggil nama kecil Kuroko. Ia berbisik tepat di telinga sang gadis. Entah ekspresi macam apa yang tengah ditampakkan Kuroko saat ini.

.

"K-Kise- _kun_ –"

 _ **SHUUT**_

.

.

Sesuatu memotong perkataannya membuat Kuroko terdiam. Kise refleks melepaskan pelukannya dari Kuroko dan mendapati darah segar mengalir dari pipi kanannya.

Otomatis sang pemuda bersurai kuning menoleh ke belakang.

Dan melihat sekuntum bunga mawar dengan duri tajam yang mengaliri sedikit darah Kise di satu sisinya.

.

"Berani sekali kau Ryouta."

Suara khas pria yang sangat Kuroko kenal menginvasi pendengaran dua insan di dalam ruangan tersebut. Dan keduanya langsung menoleh dengan cepat ke arah jendela kamar Kuroko yang entah sejak kapan sudah menjeblak sangat lebar.

Dan benar saja. Akashi Seijuurou sudah berdiri di dalam kamar dekat jendela milik sang gadis dan sedang memasang ekspresi wajah murka yang sangat menyeramkan.

"A-Akashi- _kun_!?" Kuroko refleks juga berteriak terkejut akan kedatangan tak terduga sang pembunuh bernanik _hetero_. Kise sempat membelalakkan matanya melihat siapa yang menginterupsi dirinya dengan Kuroko, tetapi kemudian ekspresinya kembali dingin menatap balik pada Akashi.

" _Hisashi buri nee_.." ujar Kise dengan tatapan makin dingin dan nada bicara terlampau datar.

"Eh?" otomatis membuat Kuroko kembali terkejut.

.

'Mereka.. saling kenal?...'

.

.

.

"Akashi _cchi_..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To**

.

 **Be**

.

 **Continue**

.

.

.

A/N : Huaha Mari kehabisan kata2! XDD absurd sumpah!

Oke, waktunya kita untuk serius. Jangan jeruk jeruk mulu, ga baik buat kesehatan /maksud lo?

Emang sih sebagian pe-review meminta Mari untuk menulis lagi adegan jeruk2an, tapi hei.. ini genre crime. Mari kita kembali ke plot utama dan agak fokus dikit ke bagian romance dramanya.

Yang mau jeruk lagi, akan Mari buatin di cerita after story nya. Untuk sekarang mari kita fokus ke plot utama dulu okay.

Nah, Mari kebanyakan bacot. Bales review (^V^)/ :

 **Hiromineha** : Se-sweet itu kah? :D untuk masalah jadiannya itu... iya apa enggak ya~ /Mari labil/ hehehe akan ada kejutan untuk bagian hubungan mereka :DD kalo mau lemon-eh salah, jeruk lagi tunggu cerita after storynya ya. Sekarang kita fokus ke dramanya :D makasih udah meninggalkan jejak XDD

 **9k16** : Huohoho ide Kise dan Mayu itu akan ada sendiri adegannya XO Kuroko dibawa ke tempat Akashi dan di rantai di sana?... Err itu terlalu kejam dilakukan untuk Kuroko (^ ^) nih dah apdet XD silahkan menikmati hidangannya!~

 **Synstropezia** : Untuk masalah 'kenapa adegan panasnya gakutulis smua' : itu karena adegan jeruk yang terlalu banyak dan overdosis dapat menyebabkan persediaan darahku habis dalam satu malam (?) /Ha?/ huaha typo yg mengesalkan ya DX untuk 'persiapan Tetsuna yg begitu lengkap' : sebenarnya diambil dari kisah nyata Mari yang lagi siap2 untuk tamu waktu Mari masih kecil dulu (kecuali bagian alarm pencuri dan posisi telepon itu). Akashi lewat cerobong asap apa gak keterlaluan ya.. dan lagi, apartemen Kuroko ga ada cerobong asapnya .-. huaha chap paling menghibur ya :D kalo gitu silahkan dinikmati chap yg ini XD

Terbukti! Review yang lebih cepat dan lebih banyak membuat Mari lebih cepat apdet XDD makasih juga buat yg sudah fav dan follow :D

See you next chap!~

Review senpai~


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

.

.

Dingin.

.

.

Malam ini dingin.

.

Udara yang awalnya menghangat berubah menjadi sebeku kutub utara.

Ini terlalu dingin.

.

Suasana dalam kamar tersebut juga kian mendingin.

Karena dua orang pemuda berbeda surai sedang melakukan _perang dingin_.

Dengan seorang gadis di antara mereka yang hanya bisa menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri lantaran kebingungan.

.

.

'Apa yang sebenarnya sudah terjadi?'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Case of Roses

Disclaimer : Posting status gaje, dapet maki-maki, Kuroko no Basuke, punya Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Rate : M

Genre : Gado-gado(?) pikir sendiri .-. /*plak*

Pair : AkaFem!Kuro slight KiFem!Kuro

Summary : Mawar itu merah. Darah itu merah. Kamu itu merah. Setiap kali aku bertemu denganmu, aku pasti akan menemukan warna merah. Karena dirimu, identik dengan merah. / Berita tentang pembunuhan berantai sedang menjadi topik hangat akhir-akhir ini. Secara tidak langsung Kuroko Tetsuna terlibat dalam pembunuhan tersebut. Tak disangka, pembunuh dengan surai scarlet dan iris heterochrome jatuh cinta padanya.

Warning : Bisa jadi gore (syukurlah kalo tidak), AU, gajelas, OOC, sok drama (hati2 muntah), TYPO, GENDERBEND, aneh, warning bisa berubah tergantung chapter..

.

.

.

.

.

.

Enjoy ya .-.

* * *

Suasana segera sunyi. Dengan hawa dingin di sekitar mereka karena pancaran aura tidak mengenakkan yang mereka keluarkan.

Sedangkan sang pemilik kamar–Kuroko Tetsuna– hanya bisa terdiam di tempat sambil memandang kedua pemuda beda surai dengan penuh tanda tanya.

Ada banyak pertanyaan yang ingin Kuroko keluarkan. Tetapi akibat perang tatapan sedingin es yang terjadi di antara kedua pemuda, membuat sang gadis hanya bisa bungkam di tempat sambil menyimpan pertanyaan-pertanyaan tersebut dalam-dalam.

.

Sudah cukup lama mereka perang dingin menggunakan tatapan mata setajam jarum suntik(?). Tapi keheningan masih saja mendominasi, membuat satu-satunya manusia berjenis kelamin hawa di sana tidak enak sendiri.

Ia gelisah.

Sungguh.

.

Kuroko Tetsuna saat ini merasa sangat gelisah.

.

Kise yang mendadak jadi nampak sangat serius.

Memeluknya sambil menyatakan perasaan terpendamnya.

Akashi Seijuurou yang datang secara tiba-tiba pada malam yang dingin.

Apalagi dengan statusnya sebagai 'milik' Akashi saat ini membuat kesalah pahaman rentan terjadi.

.

Ini membuat Kuroko semakin risau.

Ia harap-harap cemas semoga tidak ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi malam ini.

.

.

Padahal Kuroko tidak menyalakan pendingin ruangan, tetapi kamar tidur milik sang _baby-blue_ makin mendingin tiap menitnya membuat sang gadis menggigil di tempat.

'..Kise- _kun_... Akashi- _kun_...'

.

.

" _Hisashi buri_ Ryouta..."

Akhirnya setelah sekian lama sunyi melanda, sang surai merah membuka suara mengisi kekosongan. Memancing sedikit pertanyaan bermunculan di kepala Kuroko.

'...memang saling kenal ya?' Kuroko kembali menyimpan pertanyaan tersebut dalam pikirannya. Ia kemudian menoleh pada Kise yang tak memunculkan ekspresi yang berbeda dari sebelumnya.

Kise mendengus, tampak kesal. "Jadi benar, Akashi _cchi_ masih ada pada organisasi. Padahal mereka sudah tamat lho.. hanya tinggal tunggu hitungan hari sampai organisasi benar-benar _hancur_ tak tersisa." Agaknya Kuroko mengerti maksud dari setiap kata yang diucapkan oleh Kise, tetapi ia tak mengerti kenapa Kise bisa mengetahui perihal 'organisasi' tersebut. Sedangkan Akashi hanya terdiam tak menjawab.

"Kenapa Akashi _cchi_ sebegitu keras kepalanya hingga sama sekali tak berniat untuk meninggalkan organisasi?" Kise mengatakannya dengan lancar seolah ia sudah mengabaikan eksistensi Kuroko di antara mereka. Tetapi Kuroko hanya menyimak dengan tenang. "Aku tidak mengerti jalan pikir Akashi _cchi_.."

'Apakah Kise- _kun_ juga...'

.

Kemudiam semuanya kembali terdiam.

Butuh waktu beberapa detik sebelum Akashi kembali membuka suara. "Dan tidak akan pernah mengerti, Ryouta." jawaban tersebut membuat Kise mendecih pelan, belum puas dengan jawaban yang diberikan.

"Organisasi tersebut sangatlah berharga untukku. Aku sudah membuat janji untuk terus setia mengabdi pada organisasi hingga saat-saat terakhir organisasi tersebut dapat berdiri." ucapan Akashi membuat Kise sedikit geram. Ia tidak akan pernah akrab dengan si pembunuh bersurai merah.

"Ngomong-ngomong.." Kalimat Akashi ia gantung, dengan cepat sang pria bersurai merah menarik pinggang Kuroko–yang sebelumnya sempat terlupakan– dan memeluknya posesif. Sedangkan sang gadis sendiri hanya tersentak sambil terheran atas perlakuan Akashi terhadapnya.

"Berani sekali kau menyentuh bahkan memeluk Tetsuna, dasar sialan. Apalagi kau baru saja bilang kalau _kau mencintainya_? Jangan membuatku tertawa Ryouta." ujar Akashi sambil semakin membenamkan wajah Kuroko pada dada bidangnya. Sedangkan gadis yang dipeluknya semakin merona atas perlakuan serta kata-kata dari sang surai merah.

"Itu bukan urusanmu Akashi _cchi_." Kise mendecih tidak suka. Sorot matanya menatap benci nan tajam pada Akashi. Sedangkan yang ditatap juga membalas dengan tatapan intimidasi yang menyeramkan. Hal tersebut membuat Kuroko merinding dan takut sendiri.

"Tentu saja ini urusanku!" nada sang pembunuh naik satu oktav karena tidak terima. Mendengar hal tersebut membuat wajah Kise menggelap.

"Memangnya apa hubungan Akashi _cchi_ dengan Kuroko _cchi_!" Kise juga ikut meninggikan suaranya berkat emosi dan merasa sedikit cemburu karena Akashi masih memeluk Kuroko–makin erat–.

"Aku..." Akashi menyeringai. Entah mengapa ia ingin sekali tertawa mendendengar pertanyaan Kise tadi. Setelah menenangkan diri ia kembali bersuara. "Adalah **kekasihnya**." Akashi Seijuurou mengucapkannya dengan penuh bangga. Sedangkan Kuroko hanya dapat terdiam dan membeku di tempat. Tak pernah terpikir olehnya bahwa ia sudah menjadi kekasih Akashi Seijuurou. Tapi entah kenapa ia tetap tidak dapat menyangkal pernyataan Akashi tersebut.

Wajah Kise tampak terkejut. Ia yang awalnya menatap Akashi beralih menatap tajam pada Kuroko yang masih berada di pelukan Akashi. Sedangkan yang ditatap merasa seperti punggungnya tengah dibelah menggunakan kapak yang besar.

'Tatapannya... tampak menyakitkan..' batin Kuroko sedikit meringis.

.

"Kuroko _cchi_..." nada yang diucapkan Kise terlampau dingin. Membuat Kuroko merasa seperti Kise tengah mencekiknya dari belakang. Sangat sesak.  
"Apakah itu benar?..."

.

Kuroko terdiam.

Ia tak bisa menjawab.

Kuroko tak bisa menyangkal apa yang telah dikatakan oleh Akashi, tapi perihal apa yang diucapkan tidak sepenuhnya benar.

Mereka telah berhubungan lebih jauh. Apakah itu bisa disebut sudah menjadi _kekasihnya_?

Ia juga tidak menolak keberadaan Akashi, malah setelah 'malam itu' ia merasa sangat nyaman berada di dekat sang surai merah.

Dan lagi...

.

.

.

Jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang ketika berada di pelukan Akashi.

.

.

"Kuroko _cchi_ "

Kesadaran Kuroko terasa tertarik kembali saat Kise memanggil namanya. Tapi Kuroko tetap terdiam karena tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Kise sebelumnya.

Melihat Kuroko yang tetap bungkam membuat binar mata Kise meredup. "Jadi Kuroko _cchi_ memang sudah menjadi kekasih Akashi _cchi_ ya.." ujarnya lirih sambil menunduk ke bawah, membuat surai kuningnya terurai menutupi matanya.

Kuroko membuka mulut ingin menyangkalnya. Tetapi tak satupun kata yang keluar dari kedua belah bibirnya.

Akashi juga hanya terdiam di tempat. Tampak menikmati 'tontonan' ekspresi wajah Kise yang tampak putus asa sambil menyeringai puas.

Kuroko merasa takut melihat Kise tiba-tiba terdiam sambil menunduk. "K.. Kise-k–" tetapi belum sempat ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Kise sudah berlari keluar dari kamar dan apartemennya.

Gadis biru muda yang melihat hal tersebut hanya bisa terdiam membeku di tempat dengan wajah sangat bersalah. Bahkan ia sudah lupa kalau dirinya masih berada di pelukan Akashi.

.

'..Kise- _kun_...'

.

.

.

.

.

.

~Pe - m - ba - TAS~

.

Malam yang begitu mencengkam itu tergantikan oleh pagi yang sunyi. Tak ada suara berisik dari ocehan maupun tangisan Kise, tidak ada suara dentingan piring dan sendok lain selain miliknya, dan tak ada suara derap langkah santai yang lain selain dirinya.

Sejak malam kemarin, Kise sama sekali tak menghubunginya. Dan pagi ini Kise juga tidak mengunjunginya untuk sarapan. Bahkan saat ia sudah berada di kampus...

Kuroko sama sekali tak menemukan si anak ayam.

.

.

.

Di kantin...

Kuroko masih tidak menemukan keberadaan sang sahabat. Dari mulai tiga jam kelas mata perkuliahan hingga jam istirahat. Dan hasilnya adalah nihil.

Kuroko menghela nafas lesu sambil membenturkan kepalanya pelan pada meja kantin. Sedikit menarik perhatian, tapi sebagian memilih untuk tidak peduli.

Roti melon dan _vanilla shake_ yang berada di hadapannya sama sekali tak bisa mengembalikan semangatnya yang telah hilang sejak pagi. Ia terlalu gelisah. Ia merasa bersalah.

Ia sampai tidak mempedulikan sekitarnya. Membuat ia tetap tidak menyadari keberadaan sang kakak kelas jurusannya yang sudah duduk manis memperhatikan wajah lesunya–yang tampak lebih pucat dari biasanya–.

"Kuroko" suara berat khas tersebut seakan menarik kepala Kuroko untuk mengangkat wajahnya dari meja dan menatap sang pemanggil. Dan benar saja, sang kakak kelas berwajah datar bersurai kelabu a.k.a Mayuzumi Chihiro tengah menatapnya heran dengan kedua manik abunya.

"Kau tak apa?" Mayuzumi kembali membuka suara, dan butuh waktu sekitar beberapa detik sampai kalimat tanya tersebut masuk ke kepala Kuroko. ' _Melamun dia_.'

"Ah, uhm... aku tak apa _senpai_."

"bohong"

"Aku sungguh tak apa."

"Aku tahu kau berbohong."

"Tapi aku memang tidak apa-apa _senpai_."

"Jangan coba-coba membohongiku Kuroko."

Kekeras kepalaan kedua makhluk berwajah datar dan berhawa tipis ini semakin menjadi-jadi. Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang mau mengalah, hingga mereka terdiam satu sama lain.

"..."

"..."

Suasana kantin sih cukup ramai, tapi tidak untuk suasana kedua manusia beda jenis kelamin beda surai rambut ini.

"Pfft–" tiba-tiba wajah Mayuzumi berubah seolah ia berusaha menahan tawanya meledak. Dan itu membuat sang _kouhai_ heran sendiri. "Ahaha maaf... kau memang tidak pernah berubah ya Kuroko, selalu _kepala batu_." pernyataan tersebut membuat sang gadis biru muda kesal, lalu ia menggembungkan pipinya dengan manis membuat Mayuzumi ingin kembali tertawa.

"Hahaha aduuh..." Mayuzumi menghapus air mata di sudut matanya yang entah sejak kapan hampir menetes. "Aku tahu kau sedang berbohong karena aku sangat yakin seorang Kuroko Tetsuna sang 'ratu wajah datar' tidak akan membenturkan kepalanya pada meja tanpa alasan seperti yang tadi kau lakukan."

"Ngaca _senpai_."

"Aku ini 'raja' bukan 'ratu'."

"Jadi _senpai_ ngaku 'raja wajah datar'."

"ngga juga sih."

"Lha.."

Sang _senpai_ kembali terkekeh pelan, kemudian kembali menatap wajah Kuroko tepat pada kedua maniknya. "Jadi ada masalah apa?"

.

Kuroko terdiam beberapa detik sebelum membuka kedua belah bibirnya.

" _Senpai_.. apa senpai melihat Kise- _kun_?" awalnya Mayuzumi menaikkan sebelah alisnya, tapi kemudian ia mengabaikan rasa penasarannya dan menjawab pertanyaan sang adik kelas "Kise Ryouta? Aku tidak melihatnya sejak pagi. Ada yang bilang kalau ia tidak masuk hari ini."

Kuroko menundukkan kepalanya, bergumam dengan suara lirih "Begitu ya..."

Rasa penasaran semakin menggerogoti Mayuzumi. Tetapi belum sempat ia bertanya pada Kuroko, sang _kouhai_ sudah menyelanya terlebih dahulu.

" _Senpai_ tolong katakan kepadaku siapa anggota lain Pembunuh utama dari Rose Killer."

Mayuzumi membelalakkan matanya untuk sesaat, tapi kemudian kembali lagi seperti sedia kala. Menatap Kuroko tanpa banyak berekspresi. "Memangnya kenapa?" ia bertanya dengan wajah datar. Tapi Kuroko menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam nan sinis.

"Tolong katakan kepadaku _senpai_." Setiap kata yang terucap darinya mengandung banyak keseriusan. Mayuzumi tahu itu. Tetapi Mayuzumi tetap berhak tahu kenapa Kuroko tiba-tiba kembali mengungkit-ungkit _masalah_ itu lagi.

"Katakan kepadaku alasannya Kuroko." Tanpa sadar nada bicara Mayuzumi naik satu oktav. Kuroko terdiam, tapi ia tidak terdiam karena nada suara Mayuzumi mendadak kasar, ia terdiam karena tak bisa menjawabnya.

Mayuzumi menghela nafas berat. "Katakan alasannya jika kau ingin aku memberi tahumu keseluruhan anggota Pembunuh utama. Jika tidak, aku tidak akan pernah mengatakan apa-apa yang berhubungan dengan itu kepadamu." kemudian beranjak dari kursi di hadapan Kuroko untuk keluar dari kantin.

Meninggalkan sang gadis bersurai _baby-blue_ terdiam di tempat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Mayuzumi Chihiro, _yorushiku_." Kuperkenalkan diriku pada seorang pria yang tengah duduk pada kursi putar yang memunggungiku. Pria tersebut tampaknya tak tertarik untuk membalikkan kursi bahkan wajahnya untuk menatap diriku. Tetapi tetap kupertahankan wajah datarku yang memang sulit berekspresi.

"Anak baru?" Ia bertanya dengan suara berat khas pria 30 tahunan kepada seorang lagi yang tengah berdiri di samping kanannya. Seorang wanita bersurai _peach_ yang menatapku dengan senyuman puas tercetak dengan jelas di kedua belah bibirnya.

"Ya tuan." wanita tersebut menjawab pertanyaan pria–yang tampaknya adalah atasannya– yang masih bersikukuh tetap pada posisinya. "Kali ini aku yakin dengan potensinya tuan." ia melanjutkan kalimatnya sambil menatap sang 'tuan' dengan penuh binar di matanya. Nada suaranya pun penuh akan semangat.

Atasannya tersebut hanya diam selama beberapa detik. Kemudian menghapus keheningan yang ada sambil memutar sedikit kursinya untuk menatap pada iris kelabu milikku. "Apa kau sangat yakin kita bisa memasukkannya pada _'anggota utama'_?" sang 'tuan' kembali bertanya dengan masih menatap kedua manikku.

"Aku benar-benar yakin tuan!" wanita bermanik senada dengan surainya kembali menjawab dengan penuh semangat dan tanpa keraguan. Yang otomatis membuatku semakin bingung dengan apa yang tengah mereka bicarakan sebenarnya.

"Jadi sebenarnya apa pekerjaan saya?" Karena muak terus diabaikan dalam percakapan mereka, aku membuka suara dengan nada sedikit kesal yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu kentara membuat suaraku terdengar sangat datar.

Pria yang akan menjadi atasanku tersebut menatapku cukup lama kali ini. Sebelum ia kembali memutar kursinya memunggungiku lagi.

"Sebaiknya kau tes dia dulu."

" _Ha'i_ "

Dan aku kembali mengernyitkan kedua alisku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

–Kill the Red Rose–

Aku dibawa pada sebuah ruangan berukuran 3 × 3 meter yang hanya berisi sepasang kursi dan satu meja kayu di tengah ruangan sempit tersebut dan sebuah meja besi di pojok dengan beberapa gelas di atasnya. Bersama dengan satu-satunya alat penerang ruangan di atas kepala. Tampak seperti ruang introgasi.

"Silahkan duduk." Wanita _pinky_ yang tadi menuntunku kemari mempersilahkan kepadaku untuk duduk pada salah satu kursinya. Kemudan mengambil 2 gelas berisi air dan di letakkan di atas meja kayu. Dilanjut dengan ia mendaratkan pantatnya pada kursi di seberang tempatku duduk.

Wanita itu mengambil bulpen dan membuka sebuah map, kemudian memasang wajah berfikir sambil meletakkan ujung bulpen pada dagunya.

"Hmm Mayuzumi Chihiro, _juu go sai_ , Teikou _chuugakkou_ *..." mata merah mudanya menatapku intens bagai menggerayangi seluruh tubuh membuatku merinding sendiri. (*Mayuzumi Chihiro, 15 tahun, SMP Teiko)

Ia masih tampak berfikir tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata pun. Aku cukup bingung dengan sebenarnya apa yang tengah dipikirkannya, tapi aku pun tak ambil pusing dan segera mengabaikannya dengan membawa pandanganku mengelilingi ruangan.

 _ **CTEK**_

Tiba-tiba ia menjentikkan jarinya dengan wajah tampak seperti baru saja mendapat pencerahan hebat, lalu ia menjatuhkan pandangannya kepadaku dengan berbinar.

"Aku tahu _ujian_ apa yang cocok untukmu!" bibir-bibirnya melengkung membentuk seringaian yang mengerikan.

.

.

.

.

–Life - for - Kill–

.

Setelah diberi 'tugas' dari wanita berrambut pink aku berjalan menyusuri trotoar menuju sebuah restaurant mewah.

Aku melirik sedikit pada kantong jaketku dan melihat botol kecil pemberian wanita merah muda. Ia mengatakan padaku bahwa botol beserta isinya itu akan mendukung kesuksesan dalam pekerjaanku ini.

.

 _"Bunuhlah seorang artis papan atas."_

 _"Hah?" aku mengerutkan alisku heran. Bunuh katanya?_

 _"Aku tahu siapa artis yang cocok untuk targetmu malam ini." ujarnya sambil menunjukkan sebuah foto seorang pria yang sedang menyanyi di atas panggung._

 _"Imayoshi Shouichi?"_

 _"Benar." Ia mengangguk mantap dengan mata berbinar. Apa-apaan ekspresinya itu?_

 _"Malam ini ia akan makan malam di sebuah restoran mewah untuk merayakan_ Aniversary _dengan kekasihnya. Ini kesempatanmu untuk membunuhnya" wanita bermanik_ pinky _tersenyum cerah._

 _"Dengan apa?" aku bertanya sambil menatapnya tajam. Ia tidak main-main dengan ucapannya._

 _._

 _"Dengan racun."_

.

.

Aku melewati gang sempit dan tiba di bagian belakang restoran tempat targetku berada. Tulisan _'staff only'_ berdiri tergantung dengan gagah di pintu yang ada di hadapanku.

Mencium bau harum khas masakan yang bersal dari dalam, aku yakin di balik pintu ini adalah dapur tempat masak-memasak.

'Aku perlu cara untuk masuk..' aku memakai sebuah masker putih, dan berjalan menuju samping pintu di sebelah tempat sampah berada.

Aku menatap tempat sampah itu cukup lama. Kemudian aku menatap pada ventilasi udara tak jauh di sisi lain pintu. Ventilasi yang cukup besar.

.

'Tikus?...'

.

.

.

.

Aku menunggu seseorang keluar dari pintu staff tersebut. Kukira ini akan memakan waktu lama, tapi tak kuduga ternyata dalam waktu kurang dari 10 menit sudah ada seorang yang keluar sambil membawa sekresek sampah.

'Sekarang' Dengan cepat kumasukkan seekor tikus ke dalam ventilasi mereka. Dan dengarlah reaksi mereka.

" _GYAAA TIKUUUS!_ "

" _SAPU! BERIKAN AKU SAPU!_ "

 _ **GROMPYANG**_

 _ **PRAANG**_

" _KYAAAAA!_ "

.

Dapur dalam sekejap langsung ricuh tak terkendali. Orang yang tadi membuang sampah pun langsung masuk kedalam tanpa menutup pintunya.

'Ternyata ia cukup bodoh hingga membiarkan pintu ini terbuka lebar.' Aku masuk dengan santai.

Dengan kericuhan yang kusebabkan serta hawa keberadaanku yang sebelas duabelas dengan makhluk astral, aku menyelinap ke dalam dari pintu yang dibiarkan terbuka tadi.

Seperti yg kuduga, tidak ada yg melihatnya karena terlalu fokus pada kericuhan yang ada. Daku berjalan dengan santai tanpa suara pada _counter_ tempat mereka menempelkan kertas pesanan para pelanggan. Membaca dengan teliti pesanan milik targetku.

'Meja nomor 22, pesanan : Lobster, _brioche_ , (cocktail) _mexican lemonade_ , (cocktail) _gin & tonic_.'

Setelah membacanya aku segera berkeliling mencari nampan dengan nomor 22 pada meja penyajian.

Dan _binggo_.

Kutemukan pesanan sang target. Dengan cekatan aku membuka botol kecil pada sakuku dan memasukkannya pada salah satu minuman cocktail di situ. Sebenarnya di situ terdapat dua jenis cocktail yang berbeda, tetapi aku mengikuti instingku dan memasukkannya pada cocktail berjenis _gin & tonic_.

Kusematkan kembali botol racun pada saku jaketku dan segera keluar sebelum ada yang menyadariku.

.

'Ini cukup mudah' batinku sambil berjalan ke depan restoran dan mengambil posisi ternyaman untuk melihat detik-detik kematian sang target.

Seperti dugaanku.. Imayoshi akan meminum _gin & tonic_. Yah kalian bertanya kenapa aku bisa benar? Cenayang? bukan. Itu disebut _insting pria_.

Oke kembali pada topik. Beberapa menit selanjutnya tak terlalu mengejutkan. Setelah meminum cocktailnya, Imayoshi berbincang-bincang dengan kekasihnya cukup lama. Setelah itu ia mengalami kejang-kejang dan akan segera mati dengan mengenaskan.

Sebetulnya aku tak terlalu tahu apa yang terjadi setelah targetku kejang-kejang, karena aku langsung meninggalkan tempat kejadian.

.

.

.

.

.

– Death or Live ?–

 _One years letter_.

.

"Mayuzumi- _kun_ " wanita bersurai pink yang sebenarnya adalah sekertaris pribadi atasanku memanggilku melewati ambang pintu dari ruang kerjaku.

Setelah misi percobaan pertamaku setahun yang lalu, saat itu aku langsung diterima secara resmi menjadi anggota organisasi.

Organisasi pembunuh... _Rose Killer_.

Walaupun ini organisasi pembunuh bayaran, tetapi aku tetap merasa senang berada di sini.

Kembali ke topik. "Hm?" aku menanggapi sekenanya sambil tetap fokus pada lembaran di hadapanku. Saat ini aku tengah mengecek surat-surat klien.

"Tuan memanggil kita. Kita harus datang ke ruangannya." ujarnya sembari mendekat pada mejaku.

Aku mendongakkan kepala. Tidak biasanya atasan ingin kami berkumpul di ruangannya. Apa ada hal penting kah? "Ada apa?" kubertanya dengan raut muka datar andalanku.

Wajahnya yang biasanya berseri-seri berubah suram.

"Anggota baru."

Perasaanku jadi nggak enak.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Chihiro, Satsuki, akhirnya kalian datang." setelah kami memasuki ruangan sang atasan, kami disuguhi pemandangan atasan yang tengah memandang kami dengan wajah–yang tidak biasanya– berbunga-bunga.—

'Ini sangat mencurigakan. Mengapa atasan terlihat begitu senang? Apa karena anggota barunya sangat lah menjanjikan?'

–Dengan seorang lagi yang tengah berdiri di samping meja sang atasan tengah memunggungi kami.

"Perkenalkan.." Pemuda yang tadi nemunggungi kami berdua mulai membalikkan badannya, dan langsung menatap tepat pada kedua mata kelabu milikku.

'A-Apa? Apa-apaan auranya itu!?' aku agak bergidik ngeri saat pandangan kami bertemu satu sama lain. Gila, tatapannya begitu mencekam.

Pandangannya yang dingin nan sarat akan keputus asaan menatapku dalam. Seketika daerah leher serta lenganku menjadi dingin karenanya.

Siapa sebenarnya orang ini!?

.

"Akashi Seijuurou _desu_ , _yorushiku onegaishimasu_."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To**

 **.**

 **Be**

 **.**

 **Continue**

.

.

A/N : ...

...

..

.

 **TAMPER SAYA! TAMPAR KARENA SUDAH MENG-PHP-IN KALIAN**!

Hisk... biarkan Mari curhat dulu, sebenernya Mari bener2 mau apdet cepet waktu itu, tapi tanpa diduga UAS di sekolah Mari dimajukan satu minggu mengharuskan Mari tak berkutat dengan fic ini yg baru setengah jadi saat itu.

Setelah UAS kelar, Mari masih harus mengikuti classmeet... dan kembali tidak menyentuh fic selama 5 hari. BELUM LAGI SETELAH SELESAI CLASSMEET MARI LANGSUNG DIAJAK KELUAR KOTA ACARA KELUARGA!?

Hisk... tragedi yang mengenaskan T^T tapi mari kita balas review kalian dulu :

 **Hiromineha** : hooo helo lagi ^ ^ mayu hangat bikin meleleh? Gak 'panas' aja sekalian XD kise ditujep (padahal cuman kegores) huaaa hayo kenapa mereka saling kenal hayooo~~ bikin jeruk terus gabaik buat kesehatan mbak .-. hamil? Hmmm ntalah :D nanti akan ada sendiri ^ ^ ini sudah berusaha dibanyakin.. maap kalo apdetnya lama bingits (_ _) tolong maklumi ya ^ ^

 **BlueSky Shin** : Yupz mereka saling kenal ^ ^ organisasinya abstrak (?) :vv

 **R Eucliffe Walker** : Nih dah lanjut ^ ^ maap kalo lama ||(_ _)||

 **Shiraishi Itsuka** : Bikin penasaran banget ya? Nih dah lanjut ^ ^ maaf banget kalo kelamaan T T

 **Nesia Dirgantara** : Huaaa senangnya ficku dibilang keren, terharu saya T^T silahkan nikmati chap ini :DD

 **draay** : haha iya iya nih apdet ^ ^ heum ituuuu bisa jadi~ /*plak* ngeselin ah/ untuk kali ini belom ada bagian mereka bunuh2an ^ ^ tapi nanti pasti ada~ /njir spoiler/ doain Mari bisa cepet apdet ya! Arigatou reviewnya! ω

Bagi kalian yang emang greget banget pingin Mari apdet cepet, bisa tagih Mari di akun twiter ato IG Mari. (keterangan lebih lanjut lihat di bio)

Mari akan bener2 berusaha untuk chap selanjutnya biar gak PHP lagi ^ ^

Rajin2 lah menagih Mari(?). Akhir kata(?) HAPPY NEW YEARS! \\( 0 )/ /telat_-"/

Review please~~


	7. Chapter 7 : Mon Amour

Chapter 7

.

.

.

Case of Roses

Disclaimer : Kurobasu dimiliki oleh Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei :3

Rate : M

Genre : Gado2 :vv bingung Mari

Pair : AkaFem!Kuro, nyempil KiFem!Kuro itupun kalo ada :v

Summary : Mawar itu merah. Darah itu merah. Kamu itu merah. Setiap kali aku bertemu denganmu, aku pasti akan menemukan warna merah. Karena dirimu, identik dengan merah. / Berita tentang pembunuhan berantai sedang menjadi topik hangat akhir-akhir ini. Secara tidak langsung Kuroko Tetsuna terlibat dalam pembunuhan tersebut. Tak disangka, pembunuh dengan surai scarlet dan iris heterochrome jatuh cinta padanya.

Warning : gore (bisa jadi, ato kalo emang ada adegannya), aneh, AU, gajelas, TYPO, abal, GENDERBEND, OOC, mbosenin (membosankan), dan sebangsanya, warning bisa berubah tergantung chapter...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Enjoy...

* * *

~Kuroko's POV~

Aku pulang dengan hati gundah gulana. Sebenarnya saat ini suasana hatiku sedikit tidak enak, aku cukup kesal... ralat, aku sangat kesal.

Mulai dari aku yang tidak bertemu sama sekali dengan Kise- _kun_ dari matahari terbit hingga matahari hampir terbenam, Mayuzumi- _senpai_ yang tidak mau menjawab pertanyaanku, sampai Akashi- _kun_ yang tadi malam mendeklarasikan diriku sebagai _'kekasih'_ nya.

Aku tuh gak bisa diginiin! (?)

Tetsuna tuh nggak bisa digituin! (?)

.

Kutatap dengan lesu vanilla shake favoritku yang sama sekali belum kuseruput satu tetes pun sejak aku membelinya. Aku terlalu cemas dan kesal hingga kehilangan nafsu vanilla(?) milikku.

Aku yakin pandanganku saat ini sangat kosong, dan aura suram sedang mengitari tubuh sekitarku. Tapi entah mengapa hawa keberadaanku semakin menghilang ditelan angin(?).

Yah, walau itu sedikit menguntungkanku karena tidak akan ada yang memperhatikanku sih.

Tetapi perasaan di hatiku tidak sedikitpun membaik.

Daripada terus melamun dan makin memperpekat aura suramku, kuputuskan untuk mulai meminum vanilla shake di tanganku sebelum minuman tersebut sudah kehilangan sensasi dinginnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Sampailah aku pada apartemen nyaman nan sederhanaku.

Setelah membuka kunci dan masuk ke dalam kuraba tembok di sisiku untuk mencari saklar lampu.

Penerangan ruangan memasuki kornea mataku. Ruang tamu yang sepi sudah menjadi hal biasa untukku.

Saat aku masih tinggal serumah dengan kedua orang tuaku, ketika aku pulang sekolah aku akan disambut oleh _okaa-san_ dengan harum semerbak masakan khasnya yang menggoda, dan ketika aku memasuki ruang tengah aku akan menemukan _otou-san_ yang sedang membaca koran dengan tenang–kelewatan datar kalau aku boleh bilang– kemudian tersenyum saat melihatku menghampirinya.

Ah~ indahnya nostalgia~

Aku jadi kangen mereka sekarang.

.

Kira-kira apa yang sedang di lakukan mereka saat ini ya?

.

.

.

–Di lain tempat–

"HACHIIING"

"Sayang? Kamu kenapa?"

"...Kena flu mungkin.."

.

.

~End of Kuroko's POV~

–Apartemen Kuroko–

.

Kuroko meletakkan tas dan barangnya di sisi ranjang di kamarnya. Kemudian ia menuju lemari dan mengganti baju yang sedang ia kenakan.

Setelah selesai ia menuju ke dapur dan mengecek bahan makanan yang ada di kulkas untuk makan malam.

'Mungkin aku akan membuat rebusan..' batinnya sambil mengambil beberapa sayuran. Setelah mengenakan celemek berwarna pastelnya ia mulai memotong wortel-wortel menjadi bagian yang lebih kecil, kemudian memotong sayuran lain dan menuangkan semua bahan yang di perlukan untuk masakannya ke dalam panci.

Suasana hening yang ia rasakan saat sedang memasak sudah menjadi hal biasa untuknya. Walaupun memang ada kalanya ia merasa kesepian, tetapi ia tak dapat berbuat apa-apa terhadap keheningan tersebut.

Ia memang sudah bersahabat dengan Kise cukup lama, bahkan sejak mereka pertama kali bertemu di kampus saat masa orientasi satu setengah tahun yang lalu.

Tetapi kalau boleh jujur, ia tidak pernah benar-benar dekat dengan sahabat berwajah model berambut kuningnya itu.

Di luar mereka tampak akrab karena mereka selalu bersama. Tetapi di dalam mereka penuh akan kecanggungan. Saat mereka sedang berdua ditelan oleh keheningan, Kise lah yang selalu menghapus keheningan di antara mereka. Tidak pernah sekalipun saat mereka bersama Kuroko yang membuka pembicaraan. Tidak pernah.

Hal yang mereka bicarakan pun tidak pernah menjurus ke hal-hal pribadi semacam 'orang yang di sukai', 'makanan kesukaan', dan lain sebagainya. Jadi Kuroko hanya mengenal Kise sebatas alakadarnya saja. Jika Kise bercerita maka ia akan mendengarkan.

Hal-hal seperti itulah yang membuat tembok raksasa pemisah di antara mereka.

Saat memikirkannya Kuroko baru menyadari bahwa ia tidak mengetahui hobi Kise, makanan favoritnya, kesukaannya, dan bahkan hal yang tidak disukainya.

Kuroko merasa tidak enak saat memikirkannya.

Tanpa sadar ia sudah melamun sejak tadi. Segera sebelum masakannya hambar, ia menambahkan garam dan gula kemudian mengaduknya sebentar lalu menutup pancinya dengan penutup.

Setelah itu ia melepaskan celemeknya dan beranjak menuju kamar mandi untuk membasuh tubuhnya sembari menunggu masakannya matang.

.

.

.

–Blue Rose–

Sembari berendam di dalam bathtubnya ia kembali mengingat-ingat tentang Kise.

Tapi sekeras apapun ia mencoba mengingatnya ia sama sekali tak menemukan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan hal pribadi mengenai Kise.

Kalau begitu jadinya ia tidak bisa disebut sebagai 'sahabat' yang baik dong.

".. Kise- _kun gomennasai_..." Suaranya teredam air saat ia mulai mencelupkan seluruh kepalanya ke dalam bathtub.

.

.

Makan malam yang terlalu seserhana. Kuroko hanya makan dengan nasi dan rebusan sayur, tampaknya tak mengenyangkan tetapi gadis biru muda tersebut sudah merasa kenyang dengan makanan sesederhana itu.

Setelah makan malam ia merapikan mangkok dan sumpitnya yang kemudian dicuci dan ditata kembali ke rak piring dengan rapi seperti sedia kala.

Kuroko beranjak menuju kamarnya untuk mengambil buku-buku tugas dan laptopnya. Lalu kembali ke meja makan dan menyamankan dirinya di salah satu kursi di sana sebelum mulai mengerjakan tugasnya.

Jam dinding di ruangan tersebut menemani kesunyian diantaranya. Suara detik-detik yang terus berputar menemaninya dalam mengerjakan tugas. Walau suasananya lebih tampak seperti rumah hantu kosong di film-film horror sih..

Ia lebih merasa senang memusingkan dirinya dengan tugas-tugas menumpuk dari pada memusingkan diri dengan perasaan batinnya yang sedang campur aduk.

Berada di rumah sendirian sudah menjadi hal biasa untuknya–

"Aku tahu kau bersembunyi di sana Akashi- _kun_."

–Sehingga ia bisa dengan cepat menyadari keberadaan pria bersurai merah yang tengah memperhatikannya dari balik pintu ruang makan tersebut.

"Wow... kau bisa dengan cepat menyadari keberadaanku." pujinya tetap dengan seringaian andalan yang selalu bersemayam pada wajah tampannya.

"Aku sudah cukup lama tinggal sendiri. Sehingga aku bisa mengetahui adakah orang lain yang datang–tak diundang– ke rumahku atau tidak." Kuroko berujar dengan wajah datar sembari menatap Akashi yang mulai mendekat padanya.

"Heeh... sibuk?"

"Lumayan. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Hanya ingin tahu."

"Akashi- _kun_ sendiri?"

"Pekerjaanku sudah selesai kok."

"Jadi kalau semuanya sudah beres Akashi- _kun_ boleh main ke sini gitu."

"Tentu saja."

"Dasar... gak ada pekerjaan lain apa?"

"Kan pekerjaanku sudah selesai semua Tetsuna."

"Au ah gelap?" (?)

Kemudian mereka berdua terdiam. Tampak tak tertarik untuk melanjutkan percakapan yang lebih tampak seperti perdebatan di antara mereka.

Kuroko kembali fokus pada tugasnya, mengabaikan eksistensi Akashi di belakang tengah memperhatikan dirinya.

Entah sudah yang keberapa kali keheningan menyertai dirinya. Sekalipun ada seorang lagi di dalam ruangan apartemennya, ia masih saja merasakan keheningan.

"Tetsuna suka yang gelap?" –hingga sang surai merah memecahkan konsentrasinya.

"Akashi- _kun_ aku sedang sibuk." ujar sang _baby-blue_ dengan nada datar yang tetapi tetap tersirat nada kekesalan yang kentara pada setiap pengucapanku.

"Sesibuk itukah dirimu?" tampaknya ia berniat menggoda sang gadis biru muda.

"Akashi- _kun_ bisa melihatnya sendiri kan." Kuroko tetap melanjutkan mengerjakan tugasnya sembari berusaha mengabaikan Akashi yang terus melontarkan kata-kata.

"Tetsuna perlu dibantu?"

"Tidak terima kasih, aku bisa sendiri."

Kemudian Akashi mulai menarik kursi di hadapan Kuroko dan memerhatikan wajah si biru muda dengan tenang.

Kuroko yang risih terus diperhatikan selama ia memgerjakan tugas mulai melirik Akashi.

"Akashi- _kun_ berhenti menatapku seperti itu."

"Tetsuna manis sih."

"Tidak sopan memanggil langsung nama depan seseorang yang belum benar-benar dekat Akashi- _kun_."

"Sesukaku dong mau memanggilmu apa."

"Terserahmu deh.."

.

.

.

" _Nee_ Tetsuna..."

Suara Akashi nampak berat dan suram, tak seperti suaranya beberapa detik yang lalu, membuat Kuroko refleks mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku tugas dan menatap Akashi.

Yang tengah memasang wajah dingin yang tak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya.

Bohong kalau Kuroko bilang bahwa ia tidak merinding. Tetapi semua tertutupi dengan mudah oleh topeng datarnya. Walau sebenarnya jantunhnya sedang berdetak dengan sangat kencang.

" _Ha'i_?" Balasnya menatap tepat pada manik _heterochrome_ nya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kamu tahu aku ini apa?"

Pertanyaan konyol.

Sungguh.. Kuroko mengira kalau ia akan mengatakan hal yang amat teramat serius. Menyesal Kuroko sempat merinding tadi.

"Tau, Akashi- _kun_ adalah manusia." ujarku sekenanya sambil kembali fokus pada tugasku.

"Bukan begitu, maksudku apa kamu tau aku ini siapa?"

Pertanyaan konyol kembali terdengar.

"Tentu saja aku tau, kau adalah 'Akashi- _kun_ '."

"Serius Tetsuna."

"Aku serius kok." ujar Kuroko dengan raut datar sambil memperlihatkan tugas-tugasnya kepada Akashi.

Akashi menghela nafas berat. Susah juga kalo mau ngomomg sama dia, batinnya _facepalm_.

"Tetsuna..." Akashi mengurut keningnya sambil menggerang frustasi. Mendadak kepalanya jadi pening. Ia memejamkan matanya untuk meredakan rasa pusing yang menyerang kepalanya. "Kamu tau kalau aku adalah seorang pembunuh?" entah itu adalah pertanyaan atau pernyataan, yang jelas Akashi kembali menatap tajam pada Kuroko.

Ada jeda sebentar sebelum Kuroko memberikan respon. Ia terdiam dengan raut datar yang bercampur dengan tegang.

"Tentu aku tau.." Gadis biru muda mengalihkan pandangannya dari sang _hetero_. Ia tak dapat menatap manik tajam menusuk itu lama-lama.

"Apa kamu tahu kalau aku bekerja pada suatu organisasi?" kali ini Kuroko ragu untuk menjawabnya. Kalau dibilang iya, mungkin saja nyawanya akan semakin terancam di sini. Dibilang tidak, ia tidak bisa. Karena Kuroko adalah anak yang berbakti kepada orang tua, dan orang tuanya selalu mengajarkan kepadanya untuk tidak berbohong.

Semua jadi serba salah.

"Jawab dengan jujur Tetsuna." bagai membaca pikirannya, Akashi menatapnya semakin tajam.

Kuroko bergidik. Ia masih ragu untuk menjawabnya.

.

"Mn.." dan pada akhirnya Kuroko mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

.

.

"Hm.. begitu.." ujarnya setelah terdiam. Entah mengapa Kuroko tak bisa melihat pada mata _heterochromia_ yang terus menatap tajam padanya.

"Aku bertaruh kau pasti mendengarnya dari seseorang."

Tepat sasaran.

"Dan seseorang itu adalah mantan anggota organisasi."

Tepat lagi.

"Hm... kalau aku boleh menebak.." Akashi memasang wajah berfikir sambil meletakkan ibu jari dan telunjuknya pada dagu.

.

.

.

.

.

"Mayuzumi Chihiro."

.

Kuroko membeku di tempat.

Semua yang ia ucapkan benar semua.

.

Kuroko terdiam.

Ia tak dapat membuka suara. Entah karena takut atau tak bisa membalasnya. Seluruh suaranya serasa seperti tertahan di tenggorokannya.

Sementara Akashi tersenyum di tempat melihat ekspresi ketakutan nan kalut milik si gadis biru muda.

"Diam berarti aku benar."

Sekali lagi Kuroko tak bisa mengeluarkan suara.

.

"B-Bagaimana Akashi- _kun_ bisa–"

"Tahu? Rupanya aku memang benar."

Ia terpancing.

'Akashi- _kun_ menyebalkan' tanpa sadar Kuroko sudah menggembungkan pipinya lucu.

"Yah.. kukatakan saja secara singkat, itu adalah cerita yang panjang hingga aku dapat menduga bahwa yang memberitahumu adalah Chihiro..."

'Tidak sopan sekali memanggil seseorang yang lebih tua darimu dengan nama kecilnya tanpa embel-embel, Akashi- _kun_ ' batin Kuroko.

Akashi menatap Kuroko sebentar untuk melihat apa reaksi yang diberikan gadis beriris aqua. "Apa kau ingin aku menceritakan 'semuanya' kepadamu?" kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut pria berkepala merah lebih tampak seperti tawaran di telinga Kuroko.

Ragu-ragu. Tapi akhirnya sang biru muda menjawab.

"B-Bolehkah?" suaranya yang bergetar karena gugup terdengar dengan jelas di telinga sang scarlet.

Akashi tersenyum, kemudian berjalan memutari meja hingga tiba tepat di samping Kuroko. Tetapi ia tak menatap pada sang gadis.

"Sejauh mana Chihiro bercerita kepadamu?" Akashi masih tidak menatap Kuroko. Itu membuat gadis manis mermanik _azure_ tersebut memasang wajah heran.

"Mayuzumi- _senpai_ menceritakan semuanya... yah kecuali bagian anggota pembunuh utama sih.."

"Hoo..." Ia menyeringai tipis seraya menarik kursi di samping Kuroko.

Perlahan Akashi mulai menjatuhkan pandangannya pada sepasang manik _azure_ yang berkilau.

"Percaya atau tidak, Chihiro tidak akan pernah dengan mudah membocorkan seluruh rahasia organisasi dengan mudah kecuali ia adalah orang yang sangat berpengaruh–orang-orang tertentu–. Dengan kata lain Chihiro tidak benar-benar memberitahu 'semuanya' kepadamu, atau kalau ia memang mengatakan 'semuanya', berarti kau adalah orang yang tidak biasa dalam sudut pandangnya."

Manik Kuroko sempat membola. Ia menunduk menatap ke bawah sambil berujar lirih. "... A-Aku.. tidak tahu itu.."

Dan Akashi kembali menyeringai.

"Tapi karena kau bilang Chihiro tidak mengatakan kepadamu anggota utama, maka aku yang akan mengatakannya." mendengarnya membuat gadis _baby-blue_ kembali mengangkat wajahnya, menatap sang _hetero_ penuh akan rasa penasaran.

"Kau pasti tahu aku dan Chihiro adalah pembunuh utama, lalu aku bertaruh kau pasti sempat sangat heran mengenai interaksiku dengan Kise Ryouta yang begitu akrab."

"Ternyata kalian memang saling kenal.. apa Kise- _kun_ –"

"Anggota pembunuh utama? Ya." ujar sang pria dengan mantap.

.

"Lalu... anggota yang satu lagi s-siapa?" Kuroko mengatakannya dengan ragu-ragu.

"Hmm bagaimana kalau kita sedikit bermain-main di bagian ini!~"

"Hah?"

"Aku akan memberimu sedikit teka-teki untuk anggota terakhir. Sementara kau berusaha untuk menebak siapa orangnya."

"Eh? Ta-Tapi aku tidak mungkin menebak orangnya dengan mudah kan!" protesan Kuroko yang tengah panik.

"Jangan khawatir, aku tidak memberikan batas waktu kau untuk menjawabnya." Akashi berujar santai.

"Uhh ini sama saja Akashi- _kun_ tidak mengatakan kepadaku siapa anggota utamanya.."

"Hahaha ayolah ini menyenangkan"

"Hmph.. ..baiklah..." Kuroko menggembungkan pipinya lucu membuat Akashi gemas sendiri.

"Oke, jadi inilah cluenya :

 _Segelap langit malam,_

 _onyx terhalang oleh kegelapan,_

 _bara hasrat yang tertutupi sinar mentari_."

.

.

.

Kuroko melongo.

.

.

Teka-teki macam apa itu!?

.

.

.

.

KUROKO SAMA SEKALI TIDAK BISA MENEBAKNYA!

MEMBAYANGKANNYA SEBAGAI 'MANUSIA' PUN TIDAK BISA!

.

"Akashi- _kun_ gak pernah ngerasain rasanya nelen pistol ya. Gambaran teka-teki sebagai 'manusia' pun sama sekali tidak terbayang di benakku."

"Tetapi aku yakin kau pasti bisa menebaknya.. semua hanya perlu waktu."

'Konyol...'

.

"Haha.."

.

.

.

.

.

"Akashi- _kun_?" mereka terdiam begitu lama, tetapi Kuroko menyadari binar yang redup dari kedua manik _red-gold_ milik akashi.

Entah tersadar dari lamuanya atau apa, tapi Akashi tersentak dan segera tersenyum pada Kuroko.

Senyum dipaksakan.

"Ada apa?" terkalahkan oleh rasa penasarannya akhirnya Kuroko bertanya pada Akashi.

"Hhm.. jadi kau bisa melihatnya ya..." ia bergumam sembari meletakkan tangannya di depan mulutnya membuat suaranya teredam oleh telapak tangannya yang besar.

Kuroko mengernyitkan alis. Walau suaranya tertutupi oleh tangan besarnya Kuroko masih bisa mendengarnya.

Kuroko memutar kursi menghadap tepat pada Akashi, serta menatapnya penuh keseriusan.

"Akashi- _kun_ , tolong ceritakan kepadaku semua tentang dirimu!"

Akashi sempat terbelalak karenanya. Gadis ini... bukannya ingin mengorek lebih jauh informasi mengenai organisasi, ia malah menyuruh Akashi bercerita tentang dirinya sendiri?

Kuroko Tetsuna... gadis ini memang tidak boleh diremehkan.

"Haha.. kukira kau akan bertanya-tanya kepadaku mengenai organisasi lebih lanjut, ternyata tidak.." Akashi tertawa hambar sembari menyibak poni merahnya, memlerlihatkan kening–yang jujur saja– semakin membuat Akashi lebih tampan.

"Kuroko Tetsuna memang orang yang menarik..." ia kembali terkekeh, tapi Kuroko tetap mempertahankan wajah datarnya.

"Akashi- _kun_." Kuroko meninggikan suaranya, tatapannya pun semakin tajam.

"Katakan kepadaku!" Kuroko berubah sangat serius. Dalam situasi seperti ini bahkan untuk seorang Akashi, ia sudah tidak bisa bermain-main lagi. Aura yang dipancarkan Kuroko penuh akan intimidasi sangat persis seperti miliknya. Apakah ini yang dinamakan karma?

.

Akashi menghela nafas berat.

Ia balik menatap serius pada Kuroko.

"Apa kau yakin akan mendengarkannya?" sang merah menyuarkan keraguannya pada sang lawan bicara.

Orang yang ingin mendengar tentang dirinya biasanya akan terus meyakinkannya kalau mereka akan mendengarkan. Tapi kenyataannya 'orang-orang' itulah yang menusuknya dari belakang.

Itulah yang terlintas pertama kali di pikiran Akashi.

Tapi Kuroko–

"Seberat apapun kisahmu, sesedih apapun masalahmu, semengerikan apapun ceritamu, sekesal apapun dirimu, aku akan tetap senantiasa membuka telingaku untuk mendengarkanmu."

–Sudah mencoba bermain api dengannya.

.

.

Akashi sempat kembali terbelalak, kemudian terkekeh singkat. Ia tersenyum kecut sembari mengusap pucuk kepala biru muda.

"Kalau kau berkata seperti itu... ..baiklah.."

Akashi meregangkan tubuhnya sejenak lalu menyamankan diri pada kursi yang didudukinya sebelum mulai kembali membuka suara. Sementara tugas dan buku Kuroko abaikan begitu saja.

.

"Kalau aku mulai cerita... hn..mungkin aku harus mulai dari kehidupan pribadiku dulu.."

"Aku lahir dari keluarga yang tergolong sangat melegenda, dengan cara pandang masyarakat yang melihat kami sebagai sosok yang luar biasa, membuat ayahku menuntut jalan hidupnya dalam kesempurnaan.

Karena hal itulah aku dididik untuk menjadi sempurna. Belajar cara menjadi sempurna dalam bidang akademik maupun _non_ -akademik.

Memiliki moral yang sempurna. Mental serta fisik yang sempurna, membuat hatiku nyaris sekeras batu saat itu.

satu-satunya yang dapat meluluhkan hatiku saat itu hanyalah ibuku.."

Kuroko menatap Akashi penuh akan kepedulian dan rasa simpati. Ia merasa Pria di hadapannya memiki masa lalu yang kelam.

Kuroko pun tak menyadari bahwa kursinya semakin mendekat kepada Akashi.

"Aku ingat saat pertama kali organisasi menawarkanku untuk bergabung. Saat itu aku masih SMP. Aku menolak keras tawarannya saat pertama kali.

Saat itu aku berfikir, sebenci-bencinya aku terhadap hidupku, aku tak dapat membuat ibuku lebih cemas lagi dari ini jika aku benar-benar bergabung.

Karena itu setiap ada tawaran dari mereka aku menolaknya dengan keras.

.

Hingga suatu kejadian terjadi..." Akashi merendahkan suaranya. Ia tampak ragu untuk melanjutkannya.

"Kejadian?" Kuroko balik bertanya. Tangannya secara refelks menggenggam jemari besar sang merah yang bergetar.

"Akashi- _kun_..." Wajah Kuroko mendekat untuk melihat paras tampan sang _scarlet_ lebih jelas. Aroma vanilla khas yang dipancarkan Kuroko membuat Akashi serasa tenggelam dalam _aquamarine_ milik sang biru muda.

Akashi menghela nafasnya lalu menatap tajam Kuroko. "Tetsuna" nada suaranya yang sama sekali tak ramah. "Aku hanya menceritakan ini kepadamu, jangan pernah menceritakannya kepada siapa pun."

Kuroko meneguk ludah, kemudian mengangguk dengan mantap.

.

.

"...Ayahku membunuh ibuku.."

Sang biru muda membulatkan sepasang _azure_ nya. Ia tak percaya dengan apa yang Akashi ucapkan. Bibirnya bergetar berusaha mengucapkan sesuatu. "Ke-Kenapa...?"

Akashi melirik Kuroko, ia nampak terkejut dan bergetar. Ingin sekali sang _scarlet_ mendekat dan mendekap gadis dihadapannya. Tetapi tubuh dan tangannya bahkan terasa terlalu berat untuk hanya menggenggam jemari Kuroko yang ikut bergetar karena terkejut.

"Ayahku bilang kalau ibuku mengganggu usaha yang sedang ia bangun, untuk membuatku menjadi sempurna. Karena latihan berat yang ku dapat dari ayahku yang bahkan tak mengijinkanku bernafas barang sedetik, ibuku otomatis menentang keras usaha latihan tersebut.

Ayahku sangat benci dengan orang yang menghalangi jalannya. Hingga mereka terlibat dalam pertengkaran hebat.

Dikarenakan dibutakan oleh amarah, tanpa berfikir panjang ayahku meraih sebuah tempat lilin dan memukulkannya kepada ibuku.

Kepala ibuku berdarah dan cairan merah tersebut tidak berhenti mengalir dari kening ibuku. Tentu saja aku ikut marah kepada ayahku. Bisa-bisanya ia melukai seorang yang sangat kusayangi dan sangat berharga dalam hidupku.

Saat ayahku meraih sebuah benda tajam dan mengarahkannya kepadaku yang berusaha melindungi ibu. Entah sejak kapan ibuku sudah berada dihadapanku menghalangi ayahku yang mengarahkan mata benda tajamnya ke arahku.

Benda tajam tersebut tepat menusuk pada jantung ibuku..."

Kuroko terdiam, ia tak dapat merespon apa-apa. Ia tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Sang biru muda memasang wajah sendu sembari menatap Akashi seakan ingin memeluknya.

"Kau tahu sendiri apa selanjutnya..." walau ia menceritakan kisah sedih tentang masa lalunya, pada akhirnya ia tetap tersenyum sambil menatap Kuroko lembut.

"... _G-Gomenasai_..." suaranya lirih dan bergetar. Ia menundukkan kepalanya sehingga poni birunya menutupi sepasang manik laut indah yang menenggelamkan miliknya.

"Kamu tidak perlu minta maaf, itu sudah lama berlalu."

"T-Tapi... Aku sudah membuat Akashi- _kun_ menceritakan ...kisah yang sangat sedih.."

"Aku sudah tidak apa-apa kok."

Keadaan mereka kembali sunyi, hingga hanya terdengar deru nafas mereka berdua serta usapan lembut Akashi di pucuk kepala Kuroko.

.

"Tak usah membuat wajah seperti itu." Akashi terkekeh kecil, ia masih tersenyum pada Kuroko yang masih memasang wajah sendu.

"Sebenarnya aku cukup ragu untuk menatakan hal ini kepadamu... tapi melihat wajah cantikmu yang mulai banjir air mata, aku tidak punya pilihan selain menghiburmu."

Kata-kata yang diucapkan Akashi membuat sang _baby-blue_ mengerjap bingung. Apa yang ia katakan?

"Lagipula aku tak ingin Tetsuna semakin diincar oleh lelaki lain.."

Akashi beranjak dari duduknya, kemudian berlutut di hadapan Kuroko sambil meraih salah satu tangannya.

Dengan perlahan ia dekatkan wajahnya pada punggung tangan sang gadis, kemudian mengecupnya dengan lembut.

"E-Eh?" Kuroko gelagapan. Tidakan mendadak Akashi membuat wajahnya merah merona.

"Kuroko Tetsuna,

Maukah engkau menikah denganku?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

HEH!?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To**

 **.**

 **Be**

 **.**

 **Continue**

.

.

* * *

A/N : Singkat? Aku tahu, sangat tahu. Banyak typo? Aku tahu, ngeditnya nggak niat soalnya. (Lagipula sebagian chap ini dituliskan oleh temen author karena Mari lagi mager)

THANKS TO SACCHAN YG BANTUIN AKU NULIS FIC INI! LAP YU SACCHAN! (=3=) JGN LUPA PESENAN ANIMEKU YA!~ :D

Untuk beberapa alasan Mari harus apdet lama... tapi alasan utamanya adalah karena laptop Mari lagi agak error dan MS Word Mari tak bisa dibuka dan dipakai entah mengapa.. DDX

Dari pada pusing... bagaimana kalau kita jawab review kalian dulu :

 **Hiro Mineha :** sorry for keep you waiting (/) Mari berterimakasih kalo Hiro-san masih setia baca fic Mari! Walo authornya kurang ajar minta ampun sih (_ _) kise sedang merantau entah berantah :D Mayu-senpai tetap hot seperti biasa ;D dan lemon? Tolong tunggu waktunya nak...

 **Guest :** terima kasih telah membaca dan maaf telah membuat anda menunggu (_ _) Akashi berubah? Hmm semua tergantung pada endingnya :DD sekali lagi arigatou gozaimasu (/)

 **Kyunauzunami :** silahkan nikmati hidangannya!~ ;D Douzo onegaishimasu~~

 **Levieren225 :** sory for keep waiting kak :D btw, aku penggemar fic-fic kakak yang dari fandom SnK lho! (/) Douzo onegaishimasu!~

Bagi yang setia makasih banyak udah sabar nunggu (_ _)

Oh, dan catatan kecil buat **Tachibanaa Ren** yang bakal baca fic ini juga : utangku dah beres kan? Udah jangan banyak bacot dan nikmati aja apa yg sudah kamu tunggu ini.

Review Senpai~


End file.
